


How Far I'll Go (For You)

by AmethystPuppy



Series: How Far I'll Go (For You) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Awkward asking out, Completed, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I can't do tags help me, I forgot Hunk has two mums/moms lmao, I need to get better at all of this, I'll add tags as I go along, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith needs a hug, Lance is a furry change my mind, M/M, Punk, Shatt, Shunk, Trust Issues, broganes, clueless Keith, could be more angsty I'm just bad at writing lmao, gremlin pidge, hunk's mom is in existence, keith is smol, klance, mentions of torture, non binary pidge, quite a lot of punk, slight badly done angst, slight klangst, slight slowburn, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPuppy/pseuds/AmethystPuppy
Summary: What if Keith had looked like a Galra from the beginning? Scientists on Earth don't normally like not knowing what something is."I don't care what you look like. You're Keith, and that's all that matters to me."((I suck at summaries))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance <3
> 
> This is my first Voltron fan fiction and I'm honestly scared its terrible :))

For years Mrs Shirogane had been working as a janitor for RUST, Research of Unknown Substances and Things, a hush-hush lab in the middle of nowhere being funded by the government. What 'Things' stood for she didn't know, but Mrs Shirogane wasn't completely sure she wanted to know.

Being a janitor and everything, she was pretty much allowed anywhere as long as it needed cleaning, but there were some sections of the building cordoned off, and only a select few were allowed in.

Sometimes she swore she heard inhuman screams from beyond those doors, but that must've just been the wind. Surely the law forbade experimentation on humans. But sometimes she worried.

What was going on beyond those doors that she wasn't allowed to know about? In the rooms in the non out of bounds section, she cleaned only test tubes of fluorescent liquid and bubbling gloop resided, poked at by scientists scribbling down notes and chewing the end of their pencil.

Sometimes Mrs Shirogane went up to a scientist and asked if they knew what was in there, in the restricted access section. Sometimes they'd just shrug, but sometimes they'd look at her cautiously like they knew and was wondering how much she knew

They'd always reply with "That information is restricted... Sorry." But sometimes they weren't as polite, of course.

At exactly six o'clock PM every night Mrs Shirogane would pack all the mops and antibacterial sprays back into the cupboard and make her way to her mini black car and drive out, showing her janitor's ID at the gate so she would be let out. She worked days instead of nights. They had asked her if day or night would be better, and the only time she got with her son was in the afternoons. She wasn't loosing that.

She lived near, if the town an hour away could be called near. There was nothing but wasteland and plantation around the lab, and the barbed wire fence that wound around it is a one-mile radius on every side. 

Probably for idiot teens trying to get in, Mrs Shirogane would think. Yeah, there was nothing intelligent enough to want to get out... definitely.

At home, her son, Takashi, only eight but already able to look after himself, with his mother's busy job, would be in the kitchen, putting dinner in the microwave. At the sound of his mother's car, he'd run out and hug her, pushing her to the lounge room and making her sit down, knowing how tired she would be.

Mrs Shirogane was always thankful for Takashi, knowing what she needed when sometimes she didn't, but sometimes she wished she could spend more time with her son.

In the daytime, he was at school and she was working. The only day she got off was Sunday, and then she'd be too exhausted to do much else than sleepily walk around the house trying to look proactive, but really not being.

Takashi understood, though. He was used to it, he reminded her often. He had her in the evening and in the morning and on Sunday.

She'd ask him how school was going for him, and he'd get their dinner and they'd sit and talk about each other's day.

Takashi was full of stories about his days. One day the principal had farted during assembly and had tried to blame it on the maths teacher. Another day this cute guy had tripped on the stairs and fallen down and knocked Takashi over.

They had lain there for the count of three, then both boys had realised the other was cute and had quickly rushed in opposite directions mumbling sorry, faced bright with embarrassment. Mrs Shirogane had no problem with her son's sexuality. She loved his uniqueness. If he liked boys then that was fine with her.

One day at the lab, a pimply scientist, barely out of college had accidentally knocked over a canister of yellow liquid, and it had spilt all down his trousers, looking like he had had quite an embarrassing accident in his pants.

Yes. Their mother/son relationship was going well. Neither felt awkward in each other's presence, neither felt like they weren't loved. The little Shirogane family was functioning well.

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

It was a humid afternoon, around five. It was a Saturday, so Mrs Shirogane was able to leave early if all her work was done for the day.

She just finished packing away the last broom, dusting off her gloves and apron and setting them to dry from the days cleaning, when a panicked shout came from up the hallway.

"Subject 2227 is getting away! This is a code red alert! Lock all doors! Make sure there is no way out of this place!"

Mrs Shirogane spun around, alarmed, half expecting a rabid beast or some-such to appear, racing down the hallway, but all she saw was a purple fluffy streak before she felt the impact of a small human-like figure, and let out a slight 'ooft'.

She looked down to see a small fluffy, purple three-year-old cowering behind her legs. Its large, bat-cat ears were down and it was making slight whimpering sounds.

Her heart instantly melted and she turned to pick up the shivering fluff ball, stroking it's head soothingly.

Distantly she heard the sound of feet running towards them, but they were of little significance to this small child. For it was a child, albeit covered in short, soft purple fur and with large — absolutely adorable — bat-cat ears.

This is was they were experimenting on in the out of bounds section? But... he? Yes, he, was only a three year old! A child!!

Anger sparked in her, and she turned to face the approaching scientists with a glare full of motherly hatred against those who hurt her children, or this small munchkin cat.

"Mrs Shirogane, please put down Subject 2227." One of the scientists asked, his tone reasonable but not a question.

"It's a dangerous unknown creature." Another said, "Please put it down."

It. That's what they called this child.

"How could you?" Mrs Shirogane knew that it wasn't wise but if no one else was going to speak out, she would.

"This is an innocent three-year-old boy! Are you just going to treat him like a monster just because he has purple fur?! Is this what our country's government is funding? These inhumane experiments on innocent children?!"

At least some of them had the decency of looking at least a little ashamed. The others just stood there, impassive. What? Did the government brainwash their scientists now?

"If you don't cooperate Mrs Shirogane, we will have to remove Subject 2227 from you by other means."

"No! I stand my ground, Mr Fleming."

Mrs Shirogane never came home that night.

A few days later, child welfare came to take Takashi away, where he was still waiting for his mother to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but (no promises) it gets better

For fourteen years they had been testing me, poking and prodding at me, connecting neural wires to different parts of my body, electrocuting me till my fur stood on end.

You'd think they would've gotten tired of me. Run out of things to test on me. Realised after all these years, finally, that all they'd been doing was breaking a boy who looked like a normal person, only purple.

Apparently not.

Everyone who talked to me acted indifferently, displaced from my predicament, fixated on analysing and discovering everything about me.

I learned words from hearing them speak and quietly repeating the words in sentences to myself at night. I learned how to eat properly - when I glimpsed some of the scientists eating, coping their movements, and I learned how to keep my mouth shut.

There were no morals. What they did was obviously wrong, but apparently, it wasn't.

There was sarcasm, a small amount when the scientist's greeted each other; "How you feeling today?", "Just great, thank you."

There was no love, except for that one moment, the memory almost lost but still there, of gentle arms holding me, trying to protect me.

I chased that memory in my dreams at night. During my fitful sleep, tossing and turning on my hard palate, the air conditioning on too high and my blanket too thin.

Her arms around me. I had only been three or so when I had tried to escape. That was only the first time, but I had never succeeded.

What was her name? Dimly I try to recollect when the scientist had said her name. But I never can remember fully. Shangan? Shirogami? I never dare ask the scientists or the blank-faced woman who changes my bedsheets and serves me food.

My life has just been one neverending nightmare, escaping from the living nightmare into other, less realistic nightmares in my dreams.

Sometimes, the scientists woke me up in the middle of my sleep to gauge my reactions to things half asleep. On some occasions, I'd wake up, needle puncture holes in my arms or wires attached to some part of me.

I didn't like it, but that didn't matter. I was used to it. I knew no other life or existence. I had a faint idea that outside the lab was different. People lived lives not traumatised by men in white coats.

The scientists talked about their lives outside of the lab. They talked of children, families, friends. I wasn't sure what they were, but by the way they talked about them, they must be wonderful.

I didn't dare ask.

In my dreams - that weren't nightmares - I dreamt of smaller versions of the scientists, 'playing', as they called it. It was blurred however because I didn't know what exactly playing was, and other, different scientists, smiling, and talking. Smiling was what happened when you turned the corners of your mouth up. I'd seen it occasionally when my tests went well.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

I groaned, rolling over on my pallet, wrapping my sheet tighter around me. You'd think having fur would make you warmer than having normal skin, but not by much apparently.

I turned over, my ears down, trying to block out the never-ending sound of the aircon that buzzed loudly in my ears. It didn't bother the scientist's, so it must be louder for me.

A loud rapping on my door broke through my attempt at sleep. I'd learned that if I didn't respond and get out of bed immediately, I lost my meagre chance of breakfast.

With stiff, sore movements - they had forced me run constantly on a treadmill for five hours yesterday - I heaved myself off and out of my nest, and opened my door, pulling at my uncomfortable grey clothes as I stepped out of my room to face three hard-faced scientists. Another leapt back in shock and exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth in a gesture common of surprise.

"Oh my god!"

I realised I'd never seen her before. Must be new. This was always the way they reacted when they first saw me, but they soon grew used to me.

One of the other, usual scientists turned to her. "You see? Now, we must proceed without delay. This test is critical to do before Subject 2227 has fully awoken."

The woman composed herself and stepped forward to stand with the other three. "Yes, do excuse me."

One got behind me and the others flanked me like they always did, in case I try to escape - But really, what was the use? - and the one behind pushed me forward. "Move it."

They led me into a large, white room with a single metal chair in the middle. Wires snaked across the floor, some connecting to the chair and some were loose. Five other scientists stood in the room, clipboards ready, blank faces set.

"Sit." The one behind me pushed me forward and down until I was sitting, then started connecting the wires to my joints - knees, elbows, finger joints and on. I winced as the wires, connected to needles that slid into my skin, though not much, I was used to it. It didn't hurt like it used to.

The man turned to face the others.

"Today's the day, ladies and gentlemen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like punk. . .

Hunk was a high school senior with way too much intelligence. Sure, Pidge was way smarter, but they were on an Einstein and Isaac Newton had a small, evil, non-binary kid level.

Apart from already being enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison, he was going to go and get some work experience at RUST, a high-level lab funded by the government, but Hunk was pretty sure not even the government knew what was going on in there.

Hunk was sure that is was something exciting, fabulous, and punk rock. A substance that could make the drinker fly? Or... maybe they were creating new species of... something, or...

"Hey, Hunk, you really need to stop overthinking." Came a dry, humourless voice from the back seat.

Hunk glanced back over his shoulder to see Pidge in their trademark position, laptop on their crossed legs, glasses lit up with blue light as their fingers sped over the keyboard.

"I'm not overthinking!" They didn't look up, just raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not overthinking, I'm not a tiny know-it-all." Hunk admitted that they may have gotten him there.

"Alright, alright, but, seriously. I'm. Going. To. Go. Have. A. Look. Around. RUST!"

From the driver's seat, Hunk's mom looked over, smiling affectionately at her son.

"Hunk, it'll be fine. You'll have lots of fun and this is a great opportunity to see what it's like in a professional lab! You need to calm down."

Pidge smirked. "Yeah, Hunk. Breath with me — in... out... in—" They were cut off by Hunk slapping them on the head, causing their glasses to go askew.

"Yeah, okay, okay. I get it." He laughed.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Pidge had just come for backup and smart-aleck comments so they stayed in the car with Hunk's mom. Hunk was only going to be around an hour or so, so they just got out work that needed doing and engrossed themselves.

Hunk was glad for the backup, if he needed it, but wanted to go in alone. Those moments of feeling grown up were nice, even though he was eighteen.

A slim, polished looking man in a white lab coat greeted Hunk at the entrance. They shook hands.

"And you must be Mr Garrett. I am Doctor Stevenson." Hunk smiled — a bit nervously.

"Nice to meet you."

As Doctor Stevenson started showing Hunk around, revelling in Hunk's excitement and interest, Hunk noticed they weren't going into a particular set of doors that obviously led to another part of the building.

"What's in there?" Doctor Stevenson started, looked mildly alarmed, then instantly smoothed his face over once again.

"That section of this building is out of bounds." Hunk looked puzzled.

"Is there like nuclear substances and stuff in there?" After a pause, Doctor Stevenson started nodding, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes... dangerous stuff that inexperienced hands should not go near." He placed his hand on Hunk's back, gently turning and leading him away to another room, trying to change the subject and divert him.

Hunk wondered at this but decided not to think too deeply about it.

He took out his notebook and was soon engrossed in jotting down interesting facts. There was lots to see as well. Blue and purple goop bubbled and tiny fluorescent insects chirped and buzzed. Hunk even swore he heard one growl.

It was nearly time for Hunk to go. He figured that Pidge would be a hungry, coffee deprived demon in the back seat by now, and his mother would want to be going.

Hunk was just turning to Doctor Stevenson when an inhumanly high, but very human scream started, but unlike normal screams that just end after a few seconds, this one continued, rising in pitch till Hunk felt like it was piercing his skull.

He turned wide, frightened eyes full of Hunk-ly concern to Doctor Stevenson who was standing there rigid, in shock.

"W-what is this noise? Doctor Stevenson??" It sounded like someone — or something was in great pain. The scream sounded like it was coming from the out of bounds section. What did they have in there? Really?

Doctor Stevenson gazed panicked in the direction of the scream then back at Hunk. He opened his mouth but Hunk was already leaping into action and racing down the hall.

Hunk slammed open the doors leading to the out of bounds section and thundered down the hall. Scientist's frozen in shock stared as he barrelled past, too surprised to stop him.

It was the last door on the left.

Hunk emerged into a completely whitewashed room with the only thing in the room a metal chair, wires attached to it and stretching along the floor into the walls. Scientists stood at the edge of the room, earmuffs on, taking notes on clipboards.

Sitting, no, more like jerking, and writhing, twisting this way and that, trying to get out and get away was a human-shaped creature. It looked like just like any other teenage boy except it had purple fur and bat cat ears.

It's face was twisted and contorted with pain, it's mouth open, letting out the inhuman scream. Wires were connected to different parts of it's body.

Hunk's eyes widened even more than he thought was possible.

His vision tinted red, he felt so overcome with pain at seeing this creature suffer and anger at everyone doing it to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fluff and angst

Pain. Overwhelming pain.

Every time experiencing pain felt like the first. Last time felt the worst, but no, this time was definitely the worst.

My vision was black, my consciousness fading, my sanity slipping.

All I felt, smelled, heard, tasted and saw was pain, in a never-ending pit of darkness.

I'm used to this. I should be numb to their torture by now. Why did I still feel? Still care?

Suddenly I felt a jolt, and all of a sudden the pain was ripped away from me, and a horrible jostling feeling, but so much better than the white-hot, black pain.

Distant sounds of yelling, panicked shouts. Alarm sirens, and the bright colour of flashing lights from beyond my scrunched up eyelids.

A blast of hot air. Even though I'd never felt it, I somehow knew what it was. Muffled, shocked exclamations and muffled, hurried whisperings.

A bigger jolt. Then the blissful release of blackness.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Sounds. Distant urgent murmuring, the faraway, but still present, the smell of something. Something... good... But still a void of darkness.

I was lying on... air. No, there was something solid beneath me, but it was so much lighter... softer than I had ever felt in my life.

I didn't want to wake up from this dream. It was too nice, too lovely a feeling, but I felt my consciousness start to pull me out of my blissful state.

Against my will, my eyes started to open. All I saw in front of me was a large expanse of creamy white.

I started to panic. It wasn't the stark white I was used to, but the sheer never-ending area of it was... Even my small, soundproof room had some depth, an end to the white.

I sat up.

My eyes widened, and a new kind of panic started to creep up my throat, which felt sore and raw, putting a lump in my throat and causing my eyes to widen.

I was in a room. At least I thought it was a room, but it was unlike I had ever seen before.

There were... objects... scattered around, the floor was... fluffy, every piece of... whatever they were, were covered in material, and there were little things scattered around on brown tables. Lights on little stands with stiff cloth covering them stood on the brown tables as well, and along the walls, long strips of fabric hung, with what looked like glowing light coming from behind them.

It was so unlike I had ever seen before, but... it wasn't scary. It was almost like I had been in this kind of place before, even though I knew I never had.

It was alien but familiar. It was strangely calming.

Wait. How did I get here? I remember blinding pain... then... was someone running with me out of the lab? I remember hearing alarm sirens and shouting. But why? Who? And where was I??

An astonished cry from behind me had me whipping around, managing to get tangled up in the blankets covering me. I found myself on the floor, stunned and mind blank, wondering how I got there.

A peal of laughter came from behind me, and quick footsteps approached me. A bespectacled face appeared in my vision and contemplated me with an amused look. The person looked over their shoulder and yelled, "Oi, Hunk, your damsel in distress is awake!"

A surprised yelp, a thump, several bumps and hurried footsteps came towards us. By now I had shaken myself out of my stupor and struggled to sit up, untangle myself. I shouldn't be afraid... they had gotten me away from those other people, and I knew not everyone was like them, but...

People, looming over me caused my brain to forget my rational thoughts and immediately put me into fight or flight mode. Defying the fact that my legs were knotted up in blankets I rolled away and backed up against the nearest object, my ears flattened and my eyes frightened, my irises enlarging to fill my whole eye.

The two people looked startled and wary. Both took and step back, eyeing me as if I were a terrified, wild animal.

The bigger one took and deep breath in. "This... isn't going to be easy is it?" He asked, softly. The smaller one adjusted their glasses, trying for a gentle smile.

"Hello..." They started. I couldn't tell if they were male or female. "We're here to help. Hunk—" They put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "—saw you being tortured and helped you escape." They grinned an impish looking grin. "He's very gentle, but if you make him angry, God help those who stand in his way."

The big one — Hunk — kneeled down slowly and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Hunk and this is Pidge." He waved at the smaller person. "I'm sorry if we startled you. Is it alright if I come over?"

Numbly I nodded. What else could I do? Every time I disobeyed the scientists I was tasered.

He slowly approached me, putting a cool hand on my arm. I flinched away at the contact. He jumped back at my sudden movement.

"Sorry, sorry. No touching? Okay." He put his hands in his lap. Pidge sat down too, crossing her legs and eyeing me cautiously, but not in a threatening way. I started to feel my heartbeat slow down a notch.

"Can you tell us your name? How did you get there?... what... are you?" Hunk didn't say this accusatory or threateningly, just softly, waiting for me to answer in my own time.

It took a little bit. I was used to not speaking at all in the lab, apart from answering questions. My throat was still sore, probably from screaming.

"I..." Their eyes widened. Probably they weren't expecting me to speak? Or maybe they didn't think I could?

"I'm Subject 2227..." I cast my eyes down, not quite knowing why I felt ashamed of my name. If it could be called a name. I had heard the scientist's call each other other names and they were nothing like mine.

Hunk grinned, slightly sympathetically. "Okay, can we call you Two?" I nodded. Agree, don't give them a reason to get angry at me.

Pidge grinned at me, "That reminds me of Eleven from Stranger Things.." Hunk looked at her, nodding. "You're right, except Two is purple and doesn't have telekinetic powers-" He glanced quickly at me. "Or do you?"

I looked at them, mystified. 'Whats..." I saw Hunk's face as he mentally berated himself. "Sorry, it means like... can you like hear people's thoughts or move things with your mind?" I shook my head slowly.

Suddenly Hunk got up, startling me. Hunk was doing a lot of mental berating. "Sorry, sorry... I just realised that breakfast is ready and you must be starving."

As he said that I realised how hungry I was. They didn't feed me on days they did extensive experimentation on me, so I hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours, if not more. But was it okay to answer yes? Would I be punished if I said yes? Maybe I'd be seen as greedy... or maybe if I didn't say yes I'd be seen as ungrateful.

Lost in my confused thoughts, worrying what answer was the correct one. Maybe they saw my expression and understood what was going on in my head.

"Hey, hey," Pidge tried, being more gentle than they would normally ever be. "It's okay. If you're hungry, we are offering food, willingly, and if you're not, you don't have to eat. Trust us, please."

I looked at her, wary eyes processing elephant her caring, sincere expression. "I... I am hungry... if that's okay..."

Hunk and Pidge smiled widely and Pidge leaned forward to untangle me and help me up. I flinched a bit at their touch but my legs were weak and I wouldn't have been able to get up on my own.

They led me out of the room, the floor beneath my feet soft and squishy beneath my bare feet. I stared down at it curiously, Hunk and Pidge watching me softly, their gentle smiles still on their faces.

The next room was filled with a really nice smell, that I couldn't quite describe. It made my mouth water in a way I hadn't experienced before.

The floor in this room was hard and cold, more like the laboratory, benches, polished and white reminded me of the lab, even more, I hated the way my heart beat picked up again.

Pidge showed me to a high seat next to the bench, letting go of my arm and going around the bench to do something on the other bench. Hunk slid up a seat next to me.

"We're at Pidge's house because RUST knows about me." Hunk told me. "There is one other person here, her elephant mom. We'll lay low here for a bit. Make you feel more comfortable and help you."

I nodded numbly, not quite sure what a mom was, but still scared to ask. Hunk didn't say 'mom' like it was something bad...

I jumped as Pidge set a plate of something in from of me. I looked at them, to Hunk and back. It smelled good, but... it was nothing to what I had ever seen or eaten before in my life.

Pidge gave me a shocked look, and Hunk laughed sympathetically. "It's eggs on toast with bacon." He said. "Try it. Even though I'm the superior cook, Pidge still makes a mean bacon and egg roll."

Pidge rolled their eyes but grinned impishly. "True, true."

I hesitated, but not for long. My hunger took over my rational brain, and I took the fork supplied and dug in. It was food sent from heaven.

Hunk and Pidge sat and watched me eat. I couldn't bring myself to care. I guess they were surprised that I knew at least a few table manners, and both were appreciating my enjoyment of the food.

After I had eaten - which was not very long, Pidge whipped away my plate and Hunk leaned his crossed arms on the bench nonchalantly.

"So... any questions Two?"

I had many. Should I ask? After all, Hunk had asked me if I had any, which meant that he was okay with me asking some, but still... asking questions was never accepted in the lab. Either I would be ignored or slapped across the face. Suddenly it was okay to ask them. I couldn't just up and get used to it just like that.

"W...why are you doing this? Why help me...?" It had been bothering me. Why help me? Why put themselves in danger for me? I couldn't be worth it could I?

Pidge leaned against the bench facing us and both had caring, concerned expressions. It was weird. Beyond weird, no one had ever looked at me like that before, except for Mrs Shiogain... whatshername...

"I couldn't just sit there and watch you suffer." Hunk explained, pain in his voice as he remembered seeing me. I must have been a sight, hooked up to wires, screaming my throat raw. The pain had been unimaginable. I cast my eyes down.

"I'm glad I didn't see you. Hunk told me enough, and I could hear the screams from outside." Pidge shivered. "Hunk, your mum was freaking out. I think she was relieved it wasn't you, even though that's not very nice towards Two."

Hunk nodded slowly. I kept my eyes down. I had scared them. I was just a monster.

We sat there in silence for a bit, till Hunk looked at me again.

"Any other questions?"

"Um...... do you... know a person called... Shiro... Something?" Hunk's eyes widened. He glanced at Pidge, then back at me.

"Shiro... Gane?" My eyes widened as well, looking at him in surprise. "Yes! I mean... yes, I think that was it..."

Hunk's expression went unreadable, as he thought. He turned to Pidge. "Shiro said his mom disappeared twelve years ago. Where did he say she worked?" His tone was urgent.

Pidge shook her head, face scrunched as she tried to remember. "I think it was a lab. She worked as a daytime janitor for a lab. It could have been RUST." They turned to face me, their brows furrowing.

"How do you know Shiro's mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I may be skipping around on people's perspectives for a bit. Or maybe all the time who knows. Also Shatt is gr8 (although I'm terrible at writing that kind of stuff)  
> Also this timeline is set a bit before Kerberos . . .
> 
> Also could not do this without my editor tysm Anno /(;•–•)/

It was just an ordinary day for Takashi Shirogane. Well, as normal as a day at the Galaxy Garrison can get…

He was (not for the first time) questioning the Garrison’s teaching techniques. The class he was currently attending was dragging on laboriously.

The professor, a tall, English woman with dirty blonde hair held up in a tight ponytail and professional-looking glasses perched atop her pointed nose was a good teacher, he guessed, in the knowledge department, but definitely not the engaging department.

She burbled on, oblivious to the fact none of her students were taking in a bit of information and most had just given up and stopped listening by now.

Shiro almost felt bad for her, if he wasn’t one of the people getting a-washed with information like a stream of words were flowing out of her mouth and pushing the students back, unable to shield themselves from the vocal tsunami. Like in a cartoon.

At last, the bell rang signalling the end of class, and the relieved student’s filed out, murmuring half-hearted ‘thank you’s’ to the teacher out of common courtesy.

At lunch Matt found him and dragged Shiro to a table in the corner that wasn’t occupied, setting their food trays down and pulling up a seat.

Matt and he had been together together for only a few days now, and it still felt awkward, like good, but neither not knowing exactly how to act now they were a thing. Should they be acting differently, or not?

“How was class?” Matt asked through a bite of cold deli lamb sandwich. “Mr Olivers just wouldn’t stop talking, like, it was a stream of words. I could almost see them!”

Shiro grinned at his dramatic boyfriend, though he had been thinking the same about Mrs Whitewood.

“Same here — that woman could talk the leg off a giant, and not one of her words make sense.”

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally making comments on the food. The mashed potato was always rock solid and tasteless.

“Hey, aren’t Pidge and Hunk coming to the Garrison?” Shiro asked, curious. He had heard someone talking about it and was excited to see whether it was true. He’d met Pidge, then eventually Hunk and Lance through Matt. They were good friends and he was happy to have them come to the Galaxy Garrison.

“‘’Eah-” Matt swallowed, “Yeah, they’re joining, and I think maybe Lance is too, but not yet. Family business you know. Damn that's a large family…”

Smiling, Shiro turned back to sculpting his potato into an intricate potato castle.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Shiro had never expected to find himself at the Galaxy Garrison. When he was a boy, all he’d wanted was to continue his simple life with his mother. She worked during the day, and he went to school. At night he’d make the dinners and make sure his mother felt comfortable after a tiring day, and in the morning she’d cook the breakfast, and packed both their lunches.

When the care workers came to his house that fateful day to tell him his mother was dead, his whole life had crumbled before his eyes.

Of course, he’s asked all the questions — how had she died? What would happen to him now? Would there be a funeral? But all they said was that there would be a ceremony that he would be attending with some friends.

He would, of course, be taken into children welfare custody, and be taken to the nearest orphanage. Just another orphan to deal with.

For the next ten years he drifted from home to home. Mostly it was just issues within his adoptive families, that was the reason he had to move on, but occasionally he got a family that were especially biased of his sexuality, or race. There lived, he found out, people who loathe Japanese people for whatever reason. 

During it all, all he wanted was to get away, to go somewhere where he wasn’t passed on — like an unwanted gift that you give to someone else, and they, in turn, give to another person—, somewhere where his mother wasn’t dead, or at least, her death didn’t matter. He wanted space.

Then why not just go into space? There he could be away from his life of forever moving on, where his mother’s death meant nothing amidst all the stars and expanse of empty blackness.

So as soon as he hit eighteen he enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison, a place that promised a chance to explore the stars.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Matt poked Shiro as he sat there, deep in thought.

“Hey, Shiro! S h i r o. It’s class time. Blease. If you’re late Iverson will kill you.”

Shiro turned to blink blearily at his boyfriend. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry…” They got up and left.

It was ten PM when Matt burst into Shiro’s room, startling him enough to make him fall off the bed.

He had been lounging decoratively on his bunk, book in hand, earphones feeding him calm instrumental music. His roommate was in the bathroom, having one of his record-breaking long showers. He wouldn’t be out for another hour if more. Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to know just what he was doing in there.

“Shiro! Shiro, listen to this! Pidge just texted me.”

Shiro looked up, eyebrows rising. “I’m so glad for you. This must be the billionth time today.” He deadpanned.

Matt let out a half laugh, half exasperated snort. “No you! She just told be something.” He bounced onto the bed, and scooted up next to Shiro, shoving the phone screen into his boyfriend’s face.

“Hunk went to this lab for, like, career training or something, I don’t know, and in there he found a creature or something and it was being experimented on and they got it out so they have it at home now. Omg! Omg! She says it’s humanoid but purple and fluffy with bat-cat ears and it can speak!”

Matt paused to breath, as he had said that entire sentence on one breath, extremely fast.

Shiro pushed the phone away from his face, and put a hand on Matt’s thigh, patting gently, trying to calm him.

“Matt, Matt, calm. Now, tell me in English.”

Matt explained the whole thing to Shiro, his excitement barely contained. Shiro had to admit this was intriguing.

“We have to go check this out on Saturday.” Matt said with determination, his face set in a comical expression of intentness and resolve, as if daring anyone to say no to this. The only other one in the room was not opposed to this at all.

“Sure. I’ve been wanting to go to your house and get away from the Garrison and Iverson for a while.”

Matt started furiously texting back his sister, and Shiro leant back, plugging back in his earbuds and hiding his smile behind his book.

This would be interesting.

Almost as an afterthought Shiro looked up, and tapped Matt on the shoulder.

“What was the name of the lab?”

“Uhh… RUST?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter, this time from Lance's perspective . . .
> 
> I'm going to take the klance slow. I've never written it before so please be tolerant and lets just all hope it doesn't suck as much as I feel like it will :) 
> 
> Also as I said this story would probably be in some trash can if not for my editor and proof reader DrakeFan101 \\(ˆ–ˆ)/  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeFan101/pseuds/DrakeFan101)

Lance was lying, eyes closed, earphones in ears, cucumbers on eyes on his bed. His door was locked, no one else except for his papi (who frankly didn’t care in the least what his children did as long as they didn’t kill themselves) was in the house. 

Pure relaxation… pure freedom to chill for another two hours… bliss. He wouldn’t have to do anything until his mama came home. 

The music that was playing was acoustic Lindsey Stirling, which made no sense, but was more calm and relaxing than the original. 

Then his phone started ringing. Since he had his earphones plugged into his phone of full volume, his phone decided to ring right into his ear, blasting his brain with the infectious Hamster Dance song that was Pidge’s ringtone. 

Lance jerked in a seizure-like movement, overwhelmed with ear splitting pain and awkwardly toppled off his bed headfirst, completely ruining his face mask and mincing the cucumbers, mushing them into his screwed up eyes. 

“Ow…” Lance turned agonisingly, and slowly extended a shaking hand to answer the damn phone. 

“What?” He grumpily asked the gremlin. They truly were an evil little pigeon. 

“What are you so annoyed at?” They snipped back, “I have big news and you’d better be free this afternoon.” 

Lance groaned, rolling painfully onto his back, rubbing his non phone ear and staring up at his ceiling in agitation. It was Friday afternoon for God’s sake. Let a poor guy get over a traumatising week of school. 

“Alright, spill.” He said, “I’m all ears.” Pidge, he decided, chose to ignore his sarcasm. They started gushing about some rusty lab or some-such and then Hunk rescuing a fluffy purple boy and they taking it home and oh God Lance you need to come over right now.

Well if this was some kind of evil gremlin devised joke, it sure was a detailed, and quite complicated one — and it wasn’t even April fools day…

Lance grunted in reply before hanging up. This better be worth the effort. 

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

The Holt family home was a stereotypical American neighbourhood family home, whitewash, two stories, beige and pastel colours, two carports, perfect lawn, clean cut hedges and all. 

Lance walked up the front steps wondering whether he should duck when he entered the house or not. With Pidge you never knew, but they had sounded pretty excited and sincere when they had told him about… what was it? Two? Yeah they had called this thing Two. 

Lance rung the doorbell, his stomach knotting in apprehension. It was either a purple fluffy boy or an elaborate practical joke and both sounded daunting, though he’d probably prefer the first. 

Hunk answered the door, and immediately Lance relaxed. It wasn’t that Hunk sometimes joined up with Pidge to prank Lance, but because of the fact that if Hunk was there, everything, even a prank, was under control. 

“Hey bro.” Lance grinned, fist bumping the taller boy, and stepping inside. Hunk smiled at him before putting on a concerned expression. “Lance, buddy. Just so you know, he’s easy to spook. We only just got him to setting down a bit about an hour ago. So don’t you know, do anything especially Lance-y. Just, please?” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you mean. But sure, sure.”

Hunk led him into the living room. Pidge was curled up in the the armchair by the window, extra black coffee in a huge mug nestled between their hands on their lap. They looked slightly disheveled, like they had been having a harrowing day and needed rest. Kind of like Lance on the days leading up to exams. 

Bundled up in the corner of the room, wrapped in many, many blankets and looking like a smol fluffy boop, all snuggled up and furry, was a purple boy with large bat-cat ears, folded snugly down on it’s head, sound asleep. 

Lance was struck with a strange mixture of weird fascination of such an unusual creature, and a swelling of the heart, at sheer admiration of the adorableness of the thing. 

“Is that… Two?” He breathed. Hunk nodded, looking similarly full of adoration for the fluffy boy’s oblivious cuteness. 

Pidge looked up, bags under eyes, coffee cup steaming with promises of bitter relief. “Yo” They said, taking a long draft of inky liquid. 

Taking a step into the room, Lance slowly lowered himself down into a kneeling position, not quite sure what to think. There was actually a purple furry boy in Pidge’s living room. 

Hunk laughed softly, coming to sit down next to Lance in a cross-legged position. “I think Lance is having some major brain re-wiring.” He chuckled. Pidge snorted. “No kidding. He’s not even making any Lance-like comments.” 

After a few minutes Lance turned large eyes towards Hunk and murmured “Tell me. Everything.”

Grinning, Hunk proceeded to flesh in the gaps to Pidge’s rushed explanation. When he was done Lance sat back, his brain not actually wanting to believe it, because it was so not factually true. But it was, so his brain could just go and factually factualise itself. 

They decided to go into the kitchen and make hot chocolate while they waited for Two to wake up. If Hunk and Pidge had been through a big twenty-four hours, then Two had been through a big fifteen years. The guy deserved some non-disturbed, actually comfortable sleep. 

Pidge got out cookies and started boiling the kettle, whilst taking long sips of their coffee. They attempted at normal conversation, but none of them could maintain a discussion without their minds wondering to the snuggled boy with bat-cat ears in the living room. 

How had he come to look like that? Was he some kind of mutant or alien? If so how was he on Earth? How had the scientists found him? Were there more aliens at RUST? 

Lance buried his face in his hands, letting out a groan that conveyed confused and jumbled thoughts . Hunk patted him on the back, and Pidge let out a “Me too.”

There was a shuffling behind them, a bump, a muffled sound of surprise. Lance whipped around.

The doorway leading into the living room from the kitchen was a large, decorative stone archway between rooms. Wrapped in a blanket that was lightly dragging behind him, a look of sleepy surprise and wariness on his face, on the threshold of living room to the kitchen, stood Two. 

“Ah, Two, you’re up.” Hunk was all friendliness as per usual. “Meet Lance. Lance, meet Two.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu... another chapter! /(•–•)\
> 
> This is going at a snails pace, but hopefully I'll be able to actually get stuff moving next chapter ...  
> Still not sure how long this story will be . . .
> 
>  

There was someone else sitting at the bench when I looked into the room. Quiet mutterings and chatter had woken me up out of the deepest, most peaceful sleep I think I’d ever had.

He had short, but a bit messy brown hair and copper skin. He seemed to know Pidge and Hunk because he talked to them with great familiarity. Still… what if he was someone to take me back to the lab?

I stood there, not really knowing what to do when they turned and spotted me. The new boy had a friendly, open face, but one of the most uncaring of the scientists had had a face just like that.

“Ah, Two, you’re up.” Hunk was all friendliness as per usual. “Meet Lance. Lance, meet Two.”

So he was named Lance. I nodded and started to walk towards them, carefully, but not too obviously so.

Lance was plainly unsure about how to approach me. He smiled, and extended his hand, like how some of the scientists did when they greeted each other. “Hello.” He said, “Nice to meet you.”

Now it was my turn to be unsure. Did he want me to take his hand? Whenever I had touched someone in the lab they had flinched away, and they always used plastic gloves when handling me.

I must have looked at his hand too long because Lance looked surprised, then abashed. “Oh…” He said, drawing his hand away. I suddenly felt like I had done the wrong thing, so without really thinking it through, I cautiously stuck out my hand.

“Hello,” I said, trying to imitate what Lance had said. “Nice… to meet… you?” Lance looked shocked, surprised, then he started laughing, little burbles of mirth that sounded unlike anything I had ever heard before, I wanted to hear more.

He clasped his hand in mine, and shook gently, a look of amused wonder on his face. “So you can talk…” He murmured. Then, “I’m sorry, but can I touch your ears?” Hunk and Pidge made little warning noises, but I didn’t mind. His look was sincere and his hand was warm, if foreign, in mine. I nodded hesitantly.

With his free hand, Lance tentatively reached up and gently stroked my ear. It quivered under his touch, and Lance gasped in awe. His fingers felt soft and nice, though touch itself was alien to me, actual, genuine, non-abusive touch.

I closed my eyes and felt a weird, rumbly sensation in my throat. All three of the others gasped. “He’s purring…” Hunk whispered. I had no idea what ‘purring’ was, but it felt right. Something I had never done and felt like I should have done, a lot.

Much too soon, Lance stopped and started scrutinising me, but not, I thought, in a bad way.

“Man, you need a serious makeover.” He muttered. “Have you ever seen yourself?”

Myself? Seen myself? I shook my head, turning to look at Hunk or Pidge for help. What did Lance mean?

Lance turned incredulously towards Pidge. “Okay, bathroom, now.” 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º• 

I looked at the reflective glass. In it stood Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and a short, purple boy. It had a grey jumpsuit on, short cut black hair, large fluffy ears, golden eyes and a curious expression.

Was that… I moved my arm. So did the boy. I twitched my ear. So did the boy. Was this… me?

I walked up close to the glass and leaned in, turning this way and that, scrutinising every bit of this ‘me’.

I had never seen myself; not really. Warped reflection in metal and a faint image in glass, normal glass was all I had to know what I looked like, apart from looking down, that is.

I looked too different to everybody else. They all had pale, sometimes a bit darker skin, and small, rounded ears. The only fur they had on their bodies was facial, and arm. Well, from what I could see.

In the ‘mirror’ there was a ‘purple’ boy, shorter than the others in the room, except for Pidge. I looked nothing like them. I guess this was the reason for all the experiments. What was I? Why did I look like this?

Behind me, the three normal people looked on and enjoyed my show of inquisitiveness towards myself.

Finally, I turned back around and looked at them, trying to find something to say that would describe my feelings. “I…” I struggled for the word. “I look weird.”

I couldn’t understand why they cracked up, laughing so hard as to start tearing up. What had I said?

Lance was the one to stop last, wiping the tears from his eyes and standing up. “Okay, Pidge is it okay for me to use your bathroom to clean up Two? He needs new clothes as well…”

Pidge nodded and said that they’d go find some of her brother’s clothes, and Hunk and they left Lance and me alone in the ‘bathroom’.

Lance first instructed me to use the shower. I had used such a thing in the lab as to keep me clean and sanitary, so that wasn’t too hard. Lance left the room as I stripped down, and got in. I was quite shocked to find that this shower didn’t only have cold water, but also warm water. It gave me a sensation similar to being wrapped up in blankets.

I wasn’t sure what to use to dry myself — should I use the towel or was that not okay?

Lance knocked on the door and asked if everything was alright. Should I tell him what was worrying me or…

My old panic started to rise. What was I supposed to do? Would it be okay to ask what I should use? It would probably be better than presuming.

“… Um… what should I use to dry myself…?” I called out, my voice apprehensive. At least the door was locked from the inside…

Lance laughed. “Just use the towel there.” Okay, so I could use it. I let out a relieved sigh, took the towel, cringing at how when I was finished it was covered with purple fur.

Lance had told me to tell him when I was done, so I did and the door opened a smidgen, just enough for someone on the other side to push in a bundle of clothes.

“Put those on.” I was told.

They were a little big for me but fitted well enough. A red jacket with yellow and white stripes, black shirt and black jeans, as Pidge helpfully told me from the other side of the door.

I loved them. They were my first real clothes.

When I was done I opened the door and stepped out. Their reactions were pleasing — if I loved my clothes, so would they.

“Oh, my—” Hunk gasped, Pidge’s eyes widened and Lance just gaped, a slight blush coming to his cheeks in a way I’d never seen before. The sight warmed me a little.

Lance was the first one to shake himself out of it.

“Now, have you ever heard of television?”

I shook my head, no. What even was that word? I think I’d heard ‘tele’ before when Hunk had told me what ‘telekinetic’ was. Was it something like that?

“Oh boy,” Pidge smirked. “I’ve got to see this.”

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

At first, I was petrified. Shock mingled with a life-long ingrained habit of wariness and suspicion towards anything unknown, or indeed know - if proven to be harmful - caused my body to freeze up, unsure whether to run or attack. I had been assured time and time again that I was finally in a safe environment, but try telling my body that.

All my life I was unable to fight against anyone or run, so my default was to always freeze, not like that actually helped in any way, but it was an instinctual human reflex (I had heard that occasionally from the scientists).

Once I got over my initial surprise and realised that the figures were not going to come out and hurt me, I got up shakily into a crawling position and slowly approached the flat box that seemed to look out into another world. I slowly circled the ‘television’, checking every inch of it for I didn’t know what. Something.

The three others watched me with amused expressions, though Pidge had a bit of concern, probably worried I would break her precious device. I didn’t blame her, this was an amazing machine.

Suddenly I glanced back at everyone. Their expressions didn’t have calculation in them, but... at the back of my brain a naughty traitor thought popped up. What if this is all a test? What if I don’t react right? What if this is all just a new part of the experiments. Making me think I was finally out, but it was actually another one of their plans.

I mentally squashed down those thoughts. No. I was finally out. Safe. I had to believe that.

I turned and scooted back to my original position, facing the television. Now I knew it was actually trapped inside the huge, flat ‘screen’, I could focus on what was happening.

Two people, a man and a woman dressed in some sort of stiff, grey clothing with a strip of brighter coloured material down the front sat behind a desk, their backs to a dark square with twinkly white and orange and blue lights in it, in maybe what was supposed to be a pattern. The two people were holding pieces of paper and were talking about things -I had no idea what they were, but Hunk, Pidge and Lance seemed to, because they didn’t look as confused as I felt.

“Last night,” The woman said, her tone crisp and professional, “A dangerous unknown species has escaped from a lab in Arizona. It is not potentially aggressive but may attack if frightened. It is apparently very recognisable by its resemblance to a human except for it’s purple skin.” The woman looked up, eyebrows raised. “The scientists from RUST assure you that it is being taken care of and if you see such a creature please stay away and alert the proper authorities. Thank you.”

I stared at the screen, eyes widening. She was talking about me! No one else could be purple . . . at least I was pretty sure. I turned to look at Hunk and Pidge, then Lance, my ears flattening.

I curled my legs up to my body, wrapping my arms around them, trying to make myself as small as possible. From my left, Hunk got up and decisively turned off the television.

Also to my left, Pidge started muttering incoherent sentences, her glasses glinting and obscuring her eyes. Lance notices my distress from his seat on my right and carefully slid on the floor over to me, putting a gentle and non-threatening hand on my shoulder. I flinched, but not as much as I would have if I didn’t know he was coming.

“Hey,” Lance reassured, his voice soft. “They won’t find you. We won’t let them.” He looked up at Hunk, then at Pidge. Both nodded, affirming his guarantee for my safety. I tried to believe him, but the lifelong fear of the scientists was deep within me, I couldn’t just suddenly let all of it go like it was nothing. Nothing was ever healed that fast.

Hunk suddenly turned and looked at a circular object mounted on the wall. He, turned back, putting his hands on his hips in a decisive manner and looked at us.

“Anyone hungry? It’s like already dinner time.” I had a feeling he was trying to divert my thoughts. It worked. Wary as always, I looked confusedly at everyone, my eyebrows crinkled. Lance smiled genuinely at me, understanding.

“Dinner is a meal you eat at the end of the day.” He explained patiently. So that's what it was called. I was usually fed twice a day - once when I got up, and again before I was put to bed. 

I wasn’t hungry now, but that didn’t stop me from wanting to eat. Any meal made by Hunk were welcomed. Any other food than the tasteless sludge I had been fed my whole life.

My ears pricked up, twitching in approval. Pidge snorted and Lance laughed. Not bad, grotesque laughs, like I was accustomed to. Genuine, actual laughs, that make my insides feel warm.

“Looks like our furry friend here likes the idea of dinner.” Lance noted, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one is a little longer as well - finally. 
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos and positive comments!   
> They are all appreciated and I read and re-read the comments \\(>u<)/ 
> 
> Btw switching point of views half way through just so you know... yep, okay, hope you enjoy!

Pidge and Hunk were silently impressed at how well behaved Lance was being. He was never usually this calm and gentle, but they guessed that being part of caring for a traumatised purple fluffy boy pulled out the best in any person. Except, they reasoned, scientists.

Of course Pidge knew that Lance would be able to handle himself, or they wouldn’t have called him over, but still. He was exceeding their expectations.

They watched Lance and Two interact as Hunk cooked up a pot of pasta, and they sat at the counter, phone in hand, trying not to nod off. The way Lance managed Two. Kept him feeling safe, calm. Not scaring him or making him feel uncomfortable.

Watching Lance aimlessly talking to Two about how his ears reminded him of a kitten’s, and trying to describe, then draw a kitten for Two was heartwarming. Also, the way Two’s ears moved, up down, left right, to his moods and reactions was adorable, even Pidge had to admit.

Briefly, Pidge contemplated what Two would look like if he were human. Rounded ears and pale skin would be a stark comparison to his charcoal hair and unusual golden eyes that kept reminding Pidge of pure molten gold. He might also be quite handsome. Not that he wasn’t already if you were into purple guys with bat-cat ears.

Then a thought, or more of a memory, struck them.

“Oh, yes,” Pidge said, remembering something, “you never told us how you knew Shiro’s mom.” Everyone turned to look at them, and a silence full of realisation filled the kitchen for a long moment.

After a stress-filled hour, Two had suddenly started to feel drowsy and fell asleep before he could even reply, last time they had brought up Shiro and his mom, so they had decided to drop it for then, and had completely forgotten - somehow. Pidge felt bad for him, he must be overwhelmed by everything.

“Who is Shiro…?” Two asked hesitantly. Pidge guess he hadn’t been allowed to ask many - if any - questions at the lab, so being suddenly allowed to must be confusing. That would explain all the hesitancy and unsureness.

“Shiro is my brother’s boyfriend,” Pidge told him. Upon seeing Two’s look of confusion, they explained. “When two people like each other more than friends they become boyfriend/girlfriend, or in this (gayyyy) place boyfriend/boyfriend.”

More confusion. Pidge sighed. “Anyway, Shiro’s mom used to work at the lab.”

Two’s eyes went wide. “That woman…” His eyes managed to get wider, and his ears went down, like a scared or unhappy creature.

“I…” Two looked like he had just realised something, and was blaming himself for it. Pidge knew that feeling well, everyone had experienced it one time or another, but they felt like this was possibly worse than normal, average experiences with that feeling.

Then Two shook his head, maybe trying to lose whatever thought was going through his head. “No, never mind, I might be wrong…” He muttered. No one tried to push him. He would tell if or when he felt comfortable doing so.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

(Uwu switching back to Keef)

After dinner, which was even more amazing than ‘breakfast’ - Hunk called it pasta. Suffice to say, it was down in an instant. Who cares about manners? Never in my life had I experienced pasta. Hunk cleared away the plates and clattered them into the sink.

“Well?” He asked, turning back around to face us. “We’ve got all day till your mother comes back from work, Pidge, what should we do?”

Pidge looked up, a thoughtful, and a slightly evil smile on their face. My naughty side of my brain, the side that still couldn’t accept all this was real, would’ve acted up at their familiar expression, but on them, the expression was less evil, more playful, mischievous.

“Wait, guys. Has Two ever actually... Been outside…?” Every eye turned on me, and my ears went down a smidge, reaction to all the direct attention. What exactly did they mean by outside? I’d heard people - the scientists - talk about it, sometimes. I guessed it was somewhere not inside, with its walls, floors and ceilings; artificial light and familiar stuffy air.

As per usual I tentatively shook my head. “What does it looks like...?” One side of my brain screamed at me saying that asking questions is bad. Very bad. The other side was sensibly reminding me that they said I could ask questions and so far nothing had happened to me, they were completely fine with me asking questions. Still, maybe I’d ask the wrong question. I had to be careful.

Lance choked and Hunk looked sympathetic but not surprised. Pidge looked like I’d told them the best thing since they found out sarcasm and furry purple boys existed.

“Oh boy. Oh yes. Okay - Two. Backyard. Now.” Pidge grabbed my wrist, not noticing my flinch at her physical contact, and Lance took my other wrist, a bit gentler than Pidge.

Hunk walked ahead of us, Lance and Pidge pulling my unyielding body towards the door. He opened the door, led us down the hallway and towards a thicker, darker door that had orangey, yellow light filtering through the frosted glass. As Hunk pulled open the last door, I squeezed my eyes shut, suddenly afraid of what I’d see. Warm, soft yellow light tickled my closed lids.

Lance’s hand slid down into my hand as Pidge let go my wrist. He gave my hand a soft squeeze.

“You can open your eyes.” He whispered.

Lance had been nothing but kind and helpful since he arrived. My rational side of my brain said I could trust him - at least to an extent. And surely if they were unaffected, I would be safe too.

Slowly, carefully, I opened my eyes.

My eyes went wide. I felt like I was going to fall upwards. My head swam. I felt dizzy, I stumbled to my feet, almost tripping backwards over myself and falling if Lance hadn’t caught me. Propped - somewhat awkwardly - against Lance’s front gave me an anchor.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach, grounding me, making me feel safe. I no longer felt I was going to fall, get lost in the neverending pit, an expanse of... of... no ceiling. It was blue but tinged with pink, purple, orange, gold on the end, where a small, but a giant ball of molten yellow was disappearing into the ground.

It was scary. Neverending. A bottomless pit. But also beautiful. Lovely. Wonderful. I had never seen anything like it, and it took my breath away.

“What… what is it?” I breathed, afraid that if I took my eyes away from the vastness of... “Sky,” Lance replied, in barely a whisper, almost quieter.

Afraid that if I took my eyes away from the vastness of... Sky … it would disappear.

Off to the side, Hunk and Pidge watched us. Me, probably starry-eyed in wonder. Lance, watching me, delighting in my wonderment, my awe.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Pidge, evil grin back, put their mouth up to Hunk’s ear and whisper something. Hunk went red, and elbowed Pidge hard in the side, glaring at them. Pidge only yelped, then chuckled mischievously.

I didn’t care.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Too soon, the golden orb was gone and the sky was dark, little pricks of light gleaming in its murky depths. I was disappointed, but this new sky was also beautiful, in a new, haunting, mystical way.

I asked, somehow lost in the moment, unafraid, what had happened and what this new sky was called. Lance told me that it was now night. The magical mix of all different colours was called sunset, the point when day becomes night.

I wanted to experience Day, but Night was also wonderful. All these new sights, sounds and experiences, especially the sky, the outdoors, should have been scary, but most of it wasn’t. At least not at that very moment, with Lance holding me tight, making me feel safe.

He was warm, and at that moment I felt like everything would be okay. The scientists be damned. Me being purple be damned. Somehow this would all work out.

Suddenly an un-welcomed screech came from inside the house. At some point during the time Lance and I had been stargazing Hunk and Pidge had stuck back inside. I hadn’t paid any real heed to it, but now the sudden wrenching from my peaceful moment made slightly foreign feelings of annoyance well up inside me.

I pulled out of Lance’s arms and glared at the door, just as Pidge jetéd out the back door, laptop under an arm. Hunk, looking excited, was following closely after them.

Lance turned, as surprised as me. “Um… Pidge? Hunk?” He asked, almost as hesitant as I usually was.

“Lance! K...Two!” Pidge yelled, blasting my over-sensitive ears. Lance, however, didn’t miss a thing.

“K?” He asked, his voice sharp, curious, but urgent. My ears twitched. We both looked at Pidge and Hunk, gazes boring into them.

“We were wondering whether they had any files on you.” Hunk started, his voice rushed. “And Pidge and I being IT geniuses, we hacked into RUST’s ‘top secret’ files easily. Almost too easily…”

“And there was your file, sitting right there, with all your information from your birthday to your name!” Pidge screamed.

My heart stopped, my eyes went round. I heard Lance give a sharp gasp.

“Can we… see?” He asked, his voice wavering. Pidge opened up their laptop and turned the screen around to face us. On it was a neatly formatted document, neat print, borders. I couldn’t read.

“What does it… say?” I asked, my ears going down. I hated not being able to read. What if... What if they punished me because I couldn’t read...?

Lance looked up at me, sympathy in his deep, chocolatey brown eyes.

“You were born the same year as me, Two.” He smiled, his grin wondrous, happy. “That means you’re fifteen, like me.” Fifteen…

Lance continued scanning down the page, Pidge bouncing on the balls of their feet, and Hunk watching, an excited smile on his face. Suddenly Lance drew in a quick, sharp breath as he turned to me, eyes shining.

“Hey, Two… Your real name is Keith Kogane.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pinning this as a filler chapter... sorry (not sorry) lol
> 
> I can’t write klance help me \\(>~<)\ 
> 
> Oh yes my editor got veeeery angry at me because of this chapter. Imagine a smol, angry teen running after a taller, terrified teen with a ruler and evil intentions. . .
> 
> and...
> 
> Apparently I can write soft Klance. Have fun my kiddiewinks :))

I stood there, under the great expanse of night sky. Stars glittered, winking down cheerily at me. The Milky Way arching majestically above me.

I felt far from cheerful, majestic.

What? They had just... hacked into the lab's system and... found my file? I actually had a name? I was someone before I had been taken to the lab? I mean of course but... had I ... actually had a family like those the scientists had talked to each other about?

I must have just stood there, looking into nowhere, my eyes round and staring, mind somewhere else, because Lance suddenly put a hand on my shoulder, jumping me out of my thoughts.

"T-Keith?" His voice was unsure. I look up, my eyes focusing on everyone again.

"What... does it say on my parents...?"

Lance turned back to the computer screen, his eyes searching up and down the page. Then he stops, and he takes in a sharp breath. He looked back at me, his eyes trying to gauge something.

"Keith... um, there's nothing on your mother but... it was your father who... sold you to the lab."

It only took seconds for my brain to process that information. Too soon, not long enough. I wished I never fully understood what Lance said.

No. No. Not possible. Families had always sounded like wonderful things. I had always wanted to be part of one. A few seconds ago I finally thought that maybe - maybe I had one. That thought was extinguished seconds later.

My father had... sold me to RUST? Had given me away to suffer years of torture and abuse of his own free will? And my mother had done what?! Had she just stood by and done nothing?? Why, what had I done wrong?

I turned, twisted out of Lance's hands and walked hurriedly towards the door back into the house, my head down. Distantly I heard Lance and Hunk call after me, but I needed space. Some time to calm down and maybe find a positive in all these negatives.

I found the lounge room and then my pile of blankets with only one wrong turn into a broom closet ( no hiding in the closet for Keith huh? ), and pulled the fluffy, comforting material over my head, hiding myself from the world and squishing my ears to my head, muffling out most but not all noise.

In the adjoining kitchen, I heard distant muffled voices. I didn't care. A brringgg brrrringgg noise, and an even more distant voice asking "Hello?" I tried to block out the voices but I still heard Lance reply,

"Hi mom, sorry but I'm at Pidge's with Hunk. Sorry it's such short notice but something came up and Pidge only rung me this afternoon...... yes mom, I know, I said I was sorry......yes I'm staying the night......yeah, thanks and sorry again......bye."

I heard Lance sigh. "Well, at least that went better than expected..." his voice implied that other things weren't going better. I could guess what.

Hunk murmured a condolence, letting Lance know it wasn't his fault, then went into another room because "I'd better ring my mom too, though she knows what I'm doing, of course..."

After Hunk left the room I heard someone slump into a chair.

"I feel like I should've just lied. Things were going so well." His voice hurt me, he sounded like he blamed himself. I didn't want Lance to think he was to blame.

I wanted my brain to stop. Stop thinking, stop... everything. Thinking hurt, made me go over unwanted thoughts inside my head.

He sold you to RUST. He didn't want you. He probably thought you were a monster, just like everyone else...

Except for Lance, Hunk and Pidge.

I clung on to that thought, the one good one. They don't think you're a monster. They don't.

I forced myself asleep like I had at the lab at the times I knew I had to get some rest, but I couldn't. I had, from those times, developed a way of forcing myself asleep.

Focus on something, anything that wasn't bad. An at least somewhat good thought, and press that down over all the bad thoughts, and then fade that thought too, thinking, feeling blackness, drowning in my tiredness, let it take over me.

At least that way I got some sleep, and I didn't have as many nightmares.

I felt myself fade into comforting, dark sleep. The last thing I remember hearing was the click of a latch at the front door, and the tap of polished sounding high heels. Someone else was here. Then I faded completely.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

I woke to the smell of something bitter, and bacon and eggs. I could hear people - Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Another chattering, plates clinking and cutlery rattling.

My head still fuzzy from sleep, I fought my way out of my blankets and shakily got to my feet.

I had slept in the clothes from the day before, and they were crumpled and creased from being scrunched up in my ball-shaped sleeping position. In vain, I brushed them down to make them more presentable, I didn't want them to think I was ungrateful for their hospitality

Someone must have heard me because I heard them say something and the other room went silent.

Cautiously, I headed towards the archway leading into the kitchen, my ears twitching, picking up every sound. A fast beating heart. Breathing. The wet chomping sound of someone chewing.

My brain did its annoying half trusting half dubious thing. So far everyone that had been allowed in the house had been trustworthy. But what if...?

The unfamiliar voice had sounded older than the rest, but soft and kindly, not like the harsh or sly like the scientists. Apparently, if you're an evil human-mutant torturer, you sound like it. The voice didn't sound bad but still. What should I do? Run and be safe or take a risk and step into the room?

I mentally kicked my cautious side and shook my head at the same time to completely dispel my worries. I needed to calm down.

Whoever thought that shaking your head got rid of negative thoughts, go and have another think. You may just find your wrong. Just possibly.

I wasn't in the lab anymore. Take deep breaths.

I stepped into the room.

There was a muffled scream.

"Mom!" Pidge squawked, reacting to my sudden jump back and flattening of ears. This had been a bad idea. Why did I listen to my trusting side? But Pidge had said mom...

"I-I'm sorry." The woman said. She still looked shocked but had calmed down a lot. She mustered a weak, but genuine smile at me.

"Sorry to scare you, Keith," she apologised, still looking at me in amazement, but I got a feeling she had been prepared for me, so wasn't as horrified as she should have been.

I slowly pricked up my ears and took a hesitant step forwards.

The woman - Pidge's mom, was like an older, less evil version of Pidge. Her hair was a bit longer, held in a thick, but styled bob, held back from the face with bobby pins in a seemingly desperate attempt to get her hair out of her face. She was wearing soft polar fleece pyjama bottoms patterned with yellow chicks and cracked-open eggs, though of course, I didn't know that. She was holding a cup of steaming black liquid.

Wait, she had called me Keith...

I really still wasn't used to that yet. I was still not ready to address and go over what my dad had done either. Not yet.

Pidge's mom extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Keith. I'm Colleen." No one had really explained why everyone stuck out their hand when they first met someone.

I must've taken a while thinking and staring at her outstretched hand, because Colleen laughed, and nodded towards her hand.

"You shake my hand." She explained, "Just take it and shake it gently up and down."

Perplexed, I took her hand, and shook it. Her hand was warm against mine from holding the coffee mug, and soft but calloused.

She smiled at me. "Take a seat. Hunk's made breakfast." She chuckled a bit. "It's not very nice of me, making a guest cook in my own home, but he enjoys it and who am I to pass off Hunk's cooking?"

Hunk grinned modestly. "I'm not as good as I want to be yet." He admitted. Colleen laughed.

"Then I look forward to tasting heaven." This made Hunk blush completely, and turn around quickly and mess with the pots and pans, clattering them loudly.

Encouraged by Colleen, I sat down at the bench and scraped the chair in. Hunk set a loaded plate of rounded, squishy looking objects in front of me. They were covered in transparent golden liquid and smelled delicious.

I looked up at Hunk, forehead crinkled in confusion. "What-" Hunk knew what I was about to say.

"Pancakes." He announced proudly. "They're just normal pancakes, but with a special ingredient!"

"He means he put cinnamon in." Lance summarised dryly. Hunk seemed to deflate.

"Laaaance!" He whined, "It was a secret ingredient!" He put particular stress on the word 'secret'.

Lance didn't look sorry. He just grinned devilishly. "It was going to come out sooner or later." He deadpanned.

Pidge just sat down there, an amused expression on their face, which had a slightly blue hue from her laptop.

I still didn't know what cinnamon was. I asked. Apparently, it was a spice used to make food taste nicer.

While eating I remembered something I'd been meaning to ask, but with all the excitement of the past two days, I'd forgotten.

"Um..." I started. Even with such a soft voice, I'd gotten everyone's attention. Apparently, they'd all tuned into everything I said however quietly or insignificant.

"I... I forgot to tell you..." I really had to get better at speaking. Saying a simple sentence seemed impossible for me.

"There wasn't just me." Shocked silence. Into the silence, I continued, "I-I mean no one like me, but... others..."

I hadn't ever really seen the others, but I had heard them being walked past my room sometimes, and once caught a glance of one at the far end of a corridor. It had been a shock, making me realise that that must be how I shocked others when they saw me.

I had only ever heard two, possibly three.

Finally, Lance broke the silence. "Y-you mean... you weren't the only one? There's more of you - well I know not like you, but others trapped in RUST?"

I nodded. I hadn't known if it was okay to tell them - Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and now Colleen about the others, but they had saved me, they could save the others too.

Colleen cleared her throat, taking a deep breath as if to compose herself.

"Hunk told we what they were doing to you. And I can try to imagine what other things they did to you, but we can't even begin to think what it must have been like... maybe one day you will feel ready to tell us, but only if you feel comfortable to do so."

She stopped, clearing her throat again.

"What I was trying to say is that we can't just leave other... people to live through such torture." She got up decidedly, putting down her empty coffee cup with a clink.

"Now, I need to get to work now. But.." and she looked at everyone in turn, her expression pointed. "I trust you to be safe." She set down some keys and turned and left the room.

Pidge's eyes lit up. "Oh boy! The keys to the car!!" They sprung out of their chair and snatched up the keys, claiming them for their own.

Hunk looked excited and Lance seemed ready for excitement. But I had a sudden realisation that I would have to go back to RUST... back to the place I'd been trapped in for the last fourteen years.

Subconsciously my ears went down, signalling my distress. Lance was at my side immediately.

"You don't have to go." He said, his voice soft and calming. When his voice went that soft, I noticed, it went low and husky. I found that I liked it, his voice doing that. It sounded nice.

Lance put a soft, comforting hand on my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts of Lance's voice.

"Keith?" There was that name again. I still wasn't used to it. For years I hadn't had a name, then I'd only just gotten used to the name Two. Now I was supposed to get used to a new name - one that apparently my actual, real name, one that I'd have for the rest of my life.

I turned my head to look up at Lance. His hot chocolate eyes were full of concern and he looked like he genuinely cared about me.

"If you feel like you can't go back, just say," Lance squeezed my shoulder gently, "one of us can stay here with you. Don't feel like you have to go." My heart constricted. No one had ever cared what I felt or what I needed before.

"But," Pidge added, "You would be invaluable in the mission. You know the lab better than any of us."

I hated that they were right.

"Wouldn't this be a little hard, just the four of us?"

Hunk had a point. Just four of us versus a lab full of scientists, security guards and explosive substances.

Suddenly Lance jumped us as if he'd been electrocuted.

"Hey wait! I have an idea, how about we call Shiro, and Matt, Pidge?"

Pidge looked up. "Yeah, I guess. They'd be free tomorrow as that's Saturday, but they're leaving for the Kerberos mission on Monday."

I'd heard of Shiro. I was curious about him, but still... I'd been the reason his mother was killed. I couldn't face him, knowing that. If I had to meet the son of the woman who had given her life to protect me I hoped he at least would forgive me. If I hadn't tried to escape that time, Shiro would still have his mom.

Pidge picked up their phone, turning it on and frowning down at it. They flicked some things on the screen, then the sound of riiiing riiiing came again, this time from Pidge's phone.

They put the device up to their ear and sat, waiting, impatiently tapping their finger on the bench top.

"Hello?" The slightly tinny voice from the other end of the phone replied. The voice was that of a young man's, tired and irritated.

"Oi, Matty boy, wakey wakey." Matt grumbled a bit on the other end, but huffed and asked what Pidge wanted.

"We're going to do something reckless, and we need more people. Up to a breakout tomorrow?"

A snort at the other end. "This have anything to do with our furry boy?"

"Keith? Yes."

A silence. Some muffled talking at the other end between two people, then Matt was back.

"Sure, we'll come over at nine. Give us more details then. Excited to meet Keefy boy!"

He hung up.

Pidge looked up and raised their eyebrows. "Well, seems it's happening then."

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Everyone decided that since we weren't going to do 'the breakout' until the next day, they might as well spend the rest of the day introducing me to things. Like other cats, and the movies and vacuum cleaners.

I had no idea what any of them were, but Pidge and the rest seemed pretty excited.

First, though, everyone sat me down and rushed around me, making me put on 'gloves', a 'hoodie' and 'sunglasses'.

By the time I was fully geared up to be at least a little less noticeable to the public eye, it was past twelve. Lance looked up "movie session times" on his phone. Then just when everyone was ready to go, Pidge and Hunk said they had something else that they needed to do, so Lance and I could just go and see the movie together.

As we parted ways, I heard Lance mutter "Subtle...", though I didn't really understand.

What Lance called a 'street' was long and twisting, with 'houses' like the one we had been in, lined the road like room doors lined a hallway. I still wasn't used to the sky. I think I liked the night sky better than the day sky, but it was still pretty, endlessly blue with wispy, fluffy 'clouds' floating in its depths.

I tried looking at the 'sun', but after a millisecond I had to quickly divert my eyes. I never knew anything could be so bright, so... blinding.

Lance laughed when I made that mistake, but quickly apologised, saying everyone tried to look at the sun at least once in their life, just because, or to see what it would be like. I felt slightly better about my stupidity after that.

We walked along the 'sidewalk', just idly talking - or more like Lance was talking more and I was contentedly listening while ogling all the new sights and sounds.

The 'shops', even if they were apparently just small town shops, were curious, with people going in and out of them, and them selling all kinds of different, interesting things.

The 'cars' passing me gave me little panic attacks every time one went passed - they were so loud, so smelly, so... intimidating.

And so many people! Like - at least two passed me every half a minute, though Lance said it wasn't that crowded because it wasn't the weekend.

And did I mention the trees? The dogs? The... the...

By the time we got to the 'cinema', my head was combusting with all the new information. We walked into the 'lobby' and got in the line for Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. I asked what the movie was about and Lance tried his best to explain.

"It's... kind of like some kids get stuck in a game, that feels real, and if they die in the game, they, like, die in real life."

I was left floundering. Game? Die? What...?

"Um..." I started. "What's a game? And...what's a die?" I was getting...better...at asking questions...maybe...hopefully...probably not...

Lance looked unsurprised but still at least a bit lost like he didn't know exactly how to answer my questions.

"A game is... like something you get on television, and you, like, control a digital character on the television and you go on an adventure with this person. You fight monsters and stuff..."

I nodded, hoping one day to understand what all these words meant.

"Aaand, die is like death, where someone falls asleep, for, um, forever, and their consciousness goes to another, better, more... just place."

For a second Lance looked angry like he was saying that this place wasn't just. Well, this world, this place locked up and experimented on anyone who looked different from the apparent "norm", so I understood.

We got to the end of the line, and Lance asked for two tickets for Jumanji. I kept my head down, scared I'd be noticed, but the man behind the counter was completely zoned out, Un-noticing.

We took the tickets and headed for cinema three.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

For most of the movie, I was too shocked to process it fully. Most of the sights and sounds on the screen were alien to me, every animal unknown.

When my brain finally decided to stop gasping for air and just decide to accept what was going on, Shelly was already well infatuated with the guy stuck in the game and had just saved him from death by mosquito bite.

Most of it mildly terrified me, but I guess I didn't understand it enough to fully appreciate the scariness. Lance was laughing one second and clinging to me the next.

I liked it when he wrapped his arms around me when he was scared, and I nearly wrapped my arms around him in turn, but my doubtful side got the better of me.

At the end when Lance asked me who my favourite was, I answered the car guy at the beginning, though I really liked the hippo. No, I don't know why I just did.

Lance laughed at my reply and told me that he had liked Ruby Roundhouse, but Dr Smoulder had been his favourite.

Lance asked if I wanted to go get lunch, since it was past lunchtime, and I agreed. He told me that there was this cool place around the corner that sold really good fish and chips.

I wasn't quite sure what Fish and Chips were, but they sounded cool. The words rolled off the tongue, and if it was food, I felt I would like it even if it had a really weird name. I was starving. Not that I wasn't used to that, but I still didn't like feeling it.

In the middle of town, the crowd was larger, and I got jostled and nearly separated from Lance, but he reached out quickly and took my hand, pulling me back to his side. His hand squeezed mine, and he smiled comfortingly at me.

"There, now we can't get separated." He told me. At his words and action, I felt a sudden unfamiliar but strangely calming and warm feeling well up inside me. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand back, trying to show my appreciation and convey the warm, happy feeling inside me.

Lance's face turned pink, and he turned his face away from me. I found this strangely endearing.

 

 

The fish and fish shop smelled strongly of...something strong, but tasty. As we stepped over the threshold, we were greeted with a sudden, loud and enthusiastic "WELCOME!"

I jumped back through the long strips of plastics with a yelp, tugging Lance backwards since we were still holding hands. Lance gave a high pitched squawk of surprise as he fell backwards, knocking against me and toppling us both to the ground.

We landed in a shocked, crumpled heap, knocking my hood half off and knocking my sunglasses askew. For some god sent mercy, there was no one around at that moment, and I quickly shoved back on my hoodie and glasses.

From inside the takeaway shop, the man who had scared me rushed out and tried to help us up while apologising profusely.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd be so scared... sorry, sorry, your meal's on me..."

We finally managed to untangle ourselves and get up, brushing ourselves off.

"It's okay really," Lance was replying, "My friend here's just kind of jumpy sometimes..."

"But still let me get you anything, free of charge."

Lance tried to refuse but got drowned out. We ended up getting - free - fish and chips with calamari, tons of tomato sauce, aioli, and scallops. Lance said that he'd take them back so they could feed Hunk and a probably Ravenous Pidge.

I had never eaten any of these foods, so Lance sat me down on a 'park bench', so he could watch me experience 'junk food'.

It tasted like both heaven, and greasy hell. It tasted so good, it felt like just eating it was a crime. My eyes went wide, and I quickly grabbed another calamari ring and a chip. Both burned my fingers, but I didn't care.

Lance watched me with a growing grin on his face. He grabbed a scallop for himself and sat back, still grinning.

"Good, isn't it?"

I nodded through a mouthful. The grease was getting all over my fingers, turning the purple microscopic hair on them that covered my whole body as well a darker purple as I had taken my gloves off to eat.

We finished and packed up the rest of the food, getting up and starting to walk back. As we walked out of the 'park' however, an expanse of green grass, trees and flowers caught my attention, the odd soft black ground and odd array of strangely shaped structures easily diverting my thoughts.

Kids were playing on them, sliding down a spirally one, swinging across a rectangle shaped ones with bars positioned at regular intervals along the top. I stepped onto the squishy ground with some apprehension and made my way to an unoccupied structure, with two loosely hanging objects attached to it.

"That's a swing," Lance explained, following me. "You sit on it and swing back and forth."

He set down the takeaway, and led me to it, guiding me to sit down and put up my legs so as to not scrape them on the ground. He positioned himself behind me and put his hand on my back.

"Hold on." He instructed, and I did, hard.

He pushed me, and I was sent soaring forward, then backwards. Every time Lance pushed I got higher.

The wind rushed past me. I felt terrified and euphoric at the same time. The experience was exhilarating, but the feeling of swinging back and forth made me feel a little sick.

After a few more swings Lance slowed me down and helped me stand. I felt a bit dizzy, and when I tried to walk I stumbled and fell face first into Lance's arms.

I wrapped my arms around him to stop myself from slipping down farther. Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around me too, pulling me up so I was standing upright, not slumped.

"I...whoa..." I gasped. That had felt really cool, and I felt a little giddy from the backwards-forwards motion.

Lance chuckled. We were still holding each other, but neither of us seemed about to let go.

"Liked that did you?" Lance asked, but it seemed rhetorical. I nodded anyway.

We walked back to the house holding hands. Not because we needed to, the crowd wasn't a dense one, but because we wanted to.

There was this incredible feeling that I had begun to feel—it made my heart feel like it was expanding, but in a warm, good, incredibly right way.

It made Lance seem to shine. Every time he laughed, smiled. Every time he took my hand, put his arms around me making me feel safe and secure. His eyes were like deep, melted chocolate. I could, and had gotten lost in them a couple of times.

He was so kind, funny, understanding and gentle. He didn't care what I looked like, accepted me for who I was. Since being around Lance, I felt like I was becoming braver and not staying in the background, meek and mild. I was growing more confident, and it was Lance that made me feel that way. I wondered what this feeling was. Does it have a name? Was it normal...?

I realised I had been staring up at Lance for a full minute. We had stopped, and he was gazing back at me. I tried to break eye contact, look down, but Lance's oh-so-beautiful eyes held me captive.

"Keith...?" Lance asked. I floundered for a second. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to stare..."

Lance grinned down at me. His beautiful, slightly mischievous grin that always seemed to get my heart beating faster than normal, though I wasn't scared. Far from it.

"What...is this feeling?" I murmured. I was allowed to ask questions now. I needed to know anyway, what I was feeling. The feeling of wanting to hug Lance close and never let go, the feeling of euphoria and warmth whenever he was around.

Lance's cheeks grew red, but he grinned wider. "The feeling of wanting to hold the other tight and never let go?" He whispered, "A warm, happy feeling whenever the other's around?"

I nodded. "Yes..." how had he gotten it so spot on? Did he feel it too? "What's it called?"

Lance leant in closer to me, but not intruding. His voice was barely audible, but I could hear it.

"I think the word you're looking for... is love."

He bent lower and gently pressed his lips to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha . . . 
> 
> So this took a bit longer to post because I was lazy and watched too much anime. Also my editor was being ... uncooperative. But, here it is! :)) 
> 
> The raid is next chapter so it'll probably take me a while to work that all out and everything so next update may be a while away again . . . sorry. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy /(>u<)/

Shiro ever-so-slightly slept in. It would normally have been fine, on a normal Saturday, but today was different. He and Matt had promised to be at Pidge's house as early as possible.

Shiro couldn't even rely on Matt to burst in and jump on top of him, effectively waking him, as he did occasionally, because both of them had the policy of sleeping in as long as possible on Saturdays, so he probably wouldn't even be awake yet.

Shiro groaned and rolled over. And toppled off the bed. Damn, he'd never get used to how narrow the garrison beds were.

"Ow..." He painfully untangled himself out of his sheets and rose unsteadily. Even though it was nearly nine-thirty, it was still way too early for his brain to function — at least not without coffee.

Shiro dressed quickly and packed his bag with things for a one or two-night stay and other necessities. He then walked out, making sure to click the latch of the faulty door behind him so it didn't swing open while he was away, he'd learned well from last time.

Matt's room, which he shared with another guy with stupidly long hair always worn in a plait was just a few doors down. Shiro made his way over, and without bothering to knock opened the door and went inside.

Matt was sprawled, lower body riding up the wall, upper body on the mattress, covered in the blanket, snoring contentedly. Shiro shook his head and smiled. He wasn't even sure how Matt got into those positions — maybe he positioned himself at night before going to sleep? With Matt, anything was possible.

A wicked thought ran through Shiro's brain and he smiled mischievously. Creeping up to the bed, he launched himself on top of Matt, bellowing "GOOD MORNIIIING!"

Matt nearly had a heart attack. This should not have amused Shiro as much as it did.

"Sh-Shiro?!" He squawked. Shiro dissolved into the uncontrollable gasps of laughter that takes about half an hour to get under control and makes your eyes water and stomach hurt.

"Y-you had it coming," He managed. Matt looked indignant. "Oi." He grumbled. "Just because I do it to you all the time, doesn't mean you can do it to me."

"Hypocrite."

Matt shrugged. "One hypocrite to another," He replied, "You use so much milk in your cereal, but you go on and on to me about having the milk in moderation."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been brewing over that for a while now?"

Matt pouted. "Maybe I have."

Shiro laughed and slid off the bed. "C'mon, we promised your sister and it's already nine thirty."

Matt groaned and flopped up and out of his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Exactly fifteen minutes later they were speeding along a crowded road heading for the Holt's family house.

On the weekends the Garrison made them all provide their own meals, so Matt and Shiro were depending on Hunk leaving some food over from their breakfast to feed them.

As Shiro drove, Matt complained of an empty stomach and no coffee. Shiro would've complained right along with him, but he was concentrating on not getting them killed.

Shiro always had envied Matt for his family. It was still whole, still together. Everyone was there, and for the most part, it was a happy, normal family. Shiro had never really had that — even when his mother was still alive.

And their house. Damn. Modern, straight lines, beige, large, homely.

Shiro pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Matt had long since given up and gone to sleep again, leaning against Shiro's shoulder, drool making it's way down Matt's chin and threatening to drip down onto Shiro.

Before anything gross involving boyfriend drool could occur, Shiro pushed Matt off and shook him awake. Matt stumbled out of the car, followed by Shiro, heading towards the Holt's front door.

From inside the house, they heard laughter, the sound of a vacuum cleaner and a surprised yelp. Shiro vaguely wondered what was going on in there.

The door was locked so they rung the bell. Instantly they heard a running of feet, and the vacuum being turned off. Pidge answered the door, looking ruffled, bedraggled and gleeful.

"Oh, so you finally decide to grace us with your presence?" They asked, though without the usual dry sarcasm. "Come on, we're showing Keef the vacuum cleaner."

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Shiro wasn't sure what, exactly he'd been expecting — but definitely not this. Hunk was curled up on the floor, unsuccessfully trying to suppress his laughter, Pidge was sitting on the sofa, grinning as evilly as only the gremlin could, and Lance was standing, rubbing the back of a purple boy attached to him, it's arms wrapped around Lance's neck and legs wrapped around Lance's waist.

Lance was looking mildly amused and was blushing noticeably.

"That was mean." Lance was saying, but obviously not really meaning it. Pidge just cackled.

"No, it was priceless." They guffawed, wiping tears — metaphorical or actual, Shiro wasn't sure — out of their eyes.

"I've never seen anyone leap so high! He just sprung up, and attached himself to you, to get away!" They dissolved into cackled giggles.

Hunk uncurled, holding his stomach — it was probably sore from laughing so much.

"It was a little mean, but..." He chuckled, "Now he knows what to expect I guess..."

"Keith, buddy, it's okay now." Lance tried, gently trying to pull the boy — Keith — off of him. He stayed attached, however, like a Matt to a coffee machine.

Only then did everyone realise that Shiro and Matt were there, so caught up they had been with showing Keith a vacuum.

"Oh... hi Shiro, Matt," Hunk greeted them, pushing himself up off the floor. "You look like death, do you still need breakfast?"

Matt nodded emphatically and Hunk started to make his way towards the kitchen. Matt shook his head. "If he keeps cooking for us, we're going to have to start paying him."

Lance looked slightly awkward. Maybe because he had a Keith attached to him.

"Uh, hi guys," He said, then looked down at Keith. "Uh, Shiro and Matt are here. Can you please get off of me now?"

Reluctantly Keith unclamped himself and turned to face them.

Shiro's eyes widened, and Matt looked shocked, but more curious.

"Damn..."

"Holy..."

Keith's large, annoyingly adorable ears went down, and he looked at Lance, then back at Shiro and Matt. Suddenly Matt sprung forward, looking Keith all over, walking around him and oohing and ahhing. Keith looked startled, but when Lance took his hand, seemed to calm down.

"You are so cool!" Matt was gushing, "I mean, wow, what even are you? You can't be a hybrid because we don't have anything like you here, but you're distinctly human-like. Maybe..."

Keith was looking kind of uncomfortable. He also wasn't looking at Shiro. Shiro however, felt like maybe his boyfriend needed a little reining in. He stepped forward and grasped Matt's arm, tugging him backwards a few steps.

"Matt, maybe give him some room. We've only just met him, he doesn't need you jumping all over him." Matt cooperated, but reluctantly. "Sorry," he grinned, "If you find me too much, you can just tell me to stop. Or slap me, either works." Pidge snorted from the corner.

"Hey, Keith I'm Shiro." Shiro supplied, smiling at the boy. He was probably no older than Lance, but much smaller. Malnutrition, Shiro guessed.

Keith glanced at him then looked away. His eyes seemed... guilty? No, that couldn't be it.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Lance and Keith's intertwined hands. "Didn't know you were a furry, Lance." He said. From the corner, Pidge choked. "You both seem pretty close..."

Lance's face heated up. "Um, I, er... well..." Keith seemed confused. "What's a furry?" He asked. Pidge choked again, and seemed to be dying rather dramatically. Matt coughed, then coughed again.

"It's... um... someone attracted to humans with animal attributes..." Keith's face showed his understanding. "Oh... because... I'm furry and don't have normal ears?" He seemed slightly downcast, and Matt looked like he regretted mentioning anything.

"No, no... your ears are super cute." Matt assured Keith.

Before the situation could get any more awkward, Hunk saved them all by announcing that brunch was ready. Shiro's shoulders sagged in relief, and Matt dashed to the kitchen, obviously thankful for a reason to escape the situation.

Through mouthfuls of food, they all started discussing the how, and then when they would break in. Also tactics. Pidge had hacked into the site so they had a full-scale diagram of the lab's floor plan. They and Matt, along with Hunk were huddled around the diagram on the laptop screen, muttering ideas to each other.

Shiro sat with the less-intellectuals - or the people less gifted with hyper brainiac-ness like the Holt siblings and Hunk. They enjoyed their food and talked. Well, Shiro and Lance talked. Keith seemed a bit tense. No, he was really tense. Shiro knew it had something to do with him, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"'Um, sorry to bother you Keith, but I seem to be causing you stress. Wanna talk to me, the person who is causing you stress, about why I am causing you stress?'"

Yeah, Nah.

Lance seemed to be feeling the strained atmosphere too, because he suddenly patted Keith's shoulder and got up, moving over to the huddle of intellectuals, pushing over Matt to make room for himself, leaving a pained and awkward silence in his wake..

The silence stretched on. Shiro knew, eventually he'd have to break the silence. Break the first gap. They couldn't work together if they were constantly tense around each other.

Finally, Shiro heaved a longsuffering, yet silent - he didn't want to hurt Keith's feelings - sigh, and started, looking up at Keith.

"Um... Keith..." Said purple boy's shoulders went taut, and ears down, "Is... something wrong? Am I distressing you? I'd like to know why - I can leave though, if you don't want to tell me. It's alright."

Keith's shoulders slumped, and his ears somehow folded down lower on his head. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, collecting his thoughts, deliberating.

"I... um..." His eyes darted around the room, lingering on the exits, looking for a possible escape. Then, all in one rush, he said,

"Your mother, Mrs Shirogane, she worked in RUST right? Well, Iwasthereasonshedied." Keith just sat there, eyes fixed determinedly on his plate of half-finished brunch. His shoulders were slightly, but noticeably hunched and head bowed. Shiro's brain took a while to run through the information, and run through it again.

Keith... had caused... his mother's death...? But they'd said it had been a heart accident. Tragic but unavoidable. Besides, Keith didn't look like someone that would... cause someone's death, least of all his mother. Keith had to be mistaken.

"I'm sure... you must be mistaken..." Shiro started, but Keith cut him off, meekly but firmly.

"...No... Shiro... she, um," Keith's voice wavered, "... tried to save me, protect me, and, they killed her because of that." Tears were welling up in the boy's eyes - Shiro could see a few dripping down onto Keith's lap. Shiro couldn't see his face, but going from the tension in his shoulders and the way he was watching him from under his lashes, one could safely assume he didn't expect Shiro to take this news lightly, god forbid what the poor boy thought he was going to do to him.

Shiro wanted to help, but he was dealing with his own problems at the same time.

His mom had died when trying to protect Keith? He wanted to not believe it, deny it, but it was so like his mother, she would have so done that. Her heart was just too big, and Shiro had to admit a small fluffy Keith would have been irresistible.

So... his mother had been killed. Killed. Protecting Keith. Anger bubbled up inside of Shiro. But not anger toward the poor, trembling boy in front of him, terrified of Shiro striking out, venting his anger on him. His anger was solely directed at RUST.

That lab had tortured innocent creatures and killed people just so they could continue on dissecting and experimenting on animals and ordinary people that just looked a bit different. Scaring them and causing permanent damage to their minds and bodies.

Shiro shuffled his chair around next to Keith's as the boy took in a shaky breath, and laid an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Hey, Keith," He said, voice low, "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault, the scientists killed my mom, not you. Please try to believe that."

Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes confused and surprised. He obviously wasn't expecting Shiro to forgive him. Shiro smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll go in today and bust them up, okay? We'll get everyone out and kick some butt, how's that sound? Don't know about you but I'm aching to hurt someone in a white lab coat."

Keith ran his sleeve across his eyes and mustered a weak smile. "Yeah, okay."

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

After brunch, they all gathered in the lounge room, and Pidge, Hunk and Matt presented their ideas the rest of the group.

"We've decided that just going in may be the best option. We've got enough of us, and scientists aren't exactly training in self-defence." Matt started.

"But what about security guards?" Shiro inquired. Pidge brought up the floorplan of the lab. "We're not just going in through the front doors." They said, "There's a door used for staff such as janitors on the side here," They pointed to a door to the right side of the building close to the back, around a corner. "This door leads to a laundry-ish room with cleaning supplies in it, then into the main hallway in the lab, which runs through the entire building with only the door separating the normal section of the lab and the 'out of bounds' section."

"If I hack into the system I can put all the security cameras into a loop so no one will see us or suspect a thing." The gremlin smiled evilly.

"That way no security guards will notice anything until someone alerts them." Hunk continued. "And we'll try to sneak up on everyone and knock them out before they raise the alarm. Shiro, you're probably the strongest, you can do that." Shiro nodded, secretly glad to have a reason to vent some anger out on the people responsible for his mother's death.

"Anyway, assuming this all works." Matt finished, "We rush in, avoid as many confrontations as possible, and get the others out as fast as we can. Then run."

"This is super dangerous." Lance said, "I mean, the government and stuff will be looking for us. We'll be sent to jail or worse if we get caught."

Everyone looked at each other. Of course, they knew that.

"But it's worth it." Hunk said, making a statement, not asking a question. Everyone nodded.

"Okay my evil little partners in crime," Pidge called, rubbing their hands together. "Get in the car. Shit's gonna go down."

"Uhh, guys? There's not enough seats in the car for all of us." Hunk said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! 
> 
> I've actually been writing quite a lot recently so chapter twelve won't be long either (depends how busy my editor is), but this chapter's taken a while because I just had NAPLAN and things are due on Monday and all that lovely stuff ^u^ 
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you thought! I take feedback as long as it isn't nasty :P 
> 
> ~ Amy

I had never — at least not while I was awake — been in a car. I'd seen them on my day out with Lance, though, and they hadn't exactly instilled confidence in me - with their big build, loud noises and strong, unpleasant smell.

I crawled hesitantly in, intently distrusting the rumbling vehicle. It felt alive beneath me. Shiro climbed into the 'driver's' seat since he was the eldest and actually had a 'drivers licence', apparently.

Matt got in next to him in the 'passenger's' seat. Hunk got in on one side, then I went in in the middle, Lance in after me. Having two warm bodies on either side of me helped make me feel slightly better about being inside the car.

Pidge didn't have room to sit on their own seat, and Hunk and Matt blatantly refused to let them ride in the boot, so they crawled up onto Hunk and made themselves comfy on their friend's lap.

Hunk didn't seem to mind, Pidge was too tiny to be too heavy.

I jumped when Shiro turned the key in the ignition and the car jumped forwards. I squeezed my eyes shut, and pulled my legs up to my chest. The feeling of sitting still but moving at the same time messing with my stomach and making me feel dizzy and queasy.

Lance put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him so my head was resting on his shoulder. My dizziness didn't dissipate but I felt a little better - more secure.

Matt and Shiro quietly bickered in the front, and Hunk and Pidge talked strategies. My squeezed-shut eyes eventually relaxed. The air was warm, the atmosphere... calm. Not like we were off to invade a lab and stage a breakout.

I'm not sure how long the drive took. Not long enough. As Shiro turned the car off the road, I realised I didn't feel at all ready for this. My stomach twisted. Not like the queasiness of the car trip, but a more painful, dread-filled feeling. I did not want to get out of the car. I would not. No one could make me.

Pidge got out their computer and started typing rapidly. Shiro handed out large pieces of cloth to wrap around everyone's lower face. "Just to be careful."

"I feel like we're masked ninjas in a dumb movie." Came Pidge's muffled deadpan. Matt snorted.

I didn't see the need to wear mine. If I got seen, I would be recognised whether I had a mask on or not, but it made Shiro feel better so I put it on. Lance had to tie the knot up at the back though. I made a silent vow to learn how to tie knots if I ever made it out of this breakout alive.

With my luck, I probably wouldn't.

None of them really knew how to stage a breakout. A couple of them (read: Matt) were going off of movies they'd watched or books they'd read (read: Shiro), but nothing had prepared us - especially me - to (hopefully) carry out a fully successful, although.. not entirely planned, breakout.

We all gathered around Pidge's computer as they brought up the floor plan.

"So. You go around here, through here, and up this hallway. The cells that hold the others are here, here and here." Pidge explained, guiding us through. Lance didn't miss the subtle use of 'you'.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" He asked incredulously. Pidge rolled their eyes at him.

"What, want me to keep track of you all while keeping a lookout for security guards while putting the security cameras in a loop, all while trying to keep up with you guys inside the lab?"

Lance shrugged and grumbled something like, "How was I supposed to know...?" Though I'm not sure anyone else heard him.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Shiro asked, smiling around at everyone.

"Physically or mentally...?" Matt asked. Shiro gave his boyfriend a pained look, then turned back to the group.

Lance shrugged, Pidge made a noncommittal sound and Hunk nodded. I didn't want to do this. Not yet, not ever.

Lance took my hand in encouragement. My stomach did that warmth thing it did every time Lance so much as looked at me. Immediately I felt - if not a lot, then a little bit better. If Lance was going to risk his life to save trying to save people he'd never even met, then I have to be there, I could do nothing but try.

Pidge tapped away and after a few minutes announced that all the security cameras that would be able to see us had been looped. We stepped out from behind the car and made our way across the road and towards the gate. Hunk still had his permit from a few days ago but had tweeted it to scan as today, Saturday.

The guard at the front gate watched us curiously as we approached, but as soon as Hunk presented his permit to be scanned, he lost interest. Maybe it was common for potential scientist brainiacs to come and have a look around RUST.

I was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie again, and we had all taken the scarfs off of our faces as to not look like a bunch of suspicious, potential lab infiltrators, so we all looked normal enough. I tried to keep my ears down flat on my head, as to not make two bumps under my hoodie.

There was like a small courtyard between the gate and the front of the first lab building. The ground was hard red earth, with sad little tufts of grass struggling for life in cracks in the red dirt. Weak, defenceless, trying to survive in an unforgiving and cruel environment, everything around trying its hardest to make them suffer and make it difficult for it to live.

Wow, that hit painfully close to home.

Making sure no one was watching, we inched around the building then started making our way hurriedly towards the side door Pidge had told us about.

Luckily, I had never seen the outside of RUST, so I hadn't begun to experience painful memories of anything triggered by the familiar whitewash interior of the lab. Couldn't wait. I reached out and grabbed hold of Lance's hand. I needed to feel his hand, his warmth. He looked around at me, and his face softened into a smile as he squeezed my hand gently.

"Don't worry." He assured. "I'll be with you the entire time. If you need to, we can turn around and I'll take you out. You don't need to stay in there. Okay?"

I took in a shaker break and nodded. I couldn't be self-focused. There were others still in there in need of help. I shook my head to - unsuccessfully - clear my mind and got up out of my crouch, the others did too.

With little deliberation, Shiro pulled up his cloth mask - us following suit - and turned the handle.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Our feet echoed hollowly in the wide, empty hall. I tried to keep my eyes on the floor, unwilling to look up and around at the all-too-familiar white, white walls, floors and ceilings. In the distance, I could hear the sound of people talking and the clink and flatter of them working. The sound of a handle being turned. The squeaking of shoes on the polished floor. A person sighing.

My nose crinkled at the familiar smell of detergent and antibacterial spray. I hated how thick the air here felt, now that I had been outside and experienced good, clean, fresh air. Everything was too clean, too sterilised, but so, so very familiar.

I felt my heart start beating faster, picking up its pace. My breathing hitched. Memories I'd tried my best to push down over the last few days, trying to replace them with new, better memories, began to resurface. Thoughts, memories, engraved in me from years and years at RUST.

Everyone was watching me. Lance looked worried. He squeezed my hand tighter, giving me an anchor.

"Keith? Keith, breath. Please, we need you." Shiro asked, glancing around then coming and put a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, you can do this, I know you can." Lance smiled down at me, encouraging. My breath hitched, then evened out. I tried to breathe in deeply, then blow out slowly - rhythmically.

I tried, I really did. But I had spent thirteen years trapped here, being subjected to experiments and being treated like less than human.

My breathing started to quicken again, and Lance pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back soothingly. Shiro frowned.

"We don't have time for this..." Shiro ran a hand down his face wearily. "We more or less know where to go, but we can't leave Keith by himself."

I had to stop being so pathetic. They needed me to help find the others, but I was having a panic attack in Lance's arms. How useless, how pathetic could I get?

With a rush of anger and determination, I pushed myself off of Lance and readjusted my hoodie that had started to slip.

I glanced quickly up and down the corridor and then walked off up the hall, pulling Lance along with me and leading them towards the door that led to the out of bounds section.

A steely determination had filled me. I had no good reason to feel bad. The others trapped in here were far more important than me, I couldn't afford to feel scared.

I slowly swung open the door. It made a soft creaking noise, but we all flinched anyway. Matt looked like he was actually enjoying the tension, but wasn't doing anything dumb, at least. Hunk looked terrified and jumped at each noise.

In the distance I heard the sound of a lever being cranked, then the static, crackling, snapping sound of electricity. Instantly muffled screams filled my ears, resonating, ringing. I put my hands over my ears, dropping to my knees. No, no, NO, NO, NO.

"Keith!" Lance whisper-shouted, dropped down next to me. Matt's eyes had gotten wide, and Hunk had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands over his ears.

"Guys!" Shiro cautioned. "There is obviously someone in there. Come on, let's go."

With visible effort, Hunk lowered his hands and Lance helped me up. "C'mon Keith," He when whispered. I reached out, trying to grasp hold of my resolve once again. I couldn't let screaming shake me. I should be used to it, not still scared, still petrified.

"Matt, Hunk and I will go find that person," Shiro directed, "Lance, you and Keith can keep going. Look for the others."

Our footsteps echoed. The sound made me jittery. Wouldn't people be able to hear us? We turned a corner, and just as we did in the background we heard surprised shouts, a yelp, and footsteps running.

I picked up the pace, making Lance have to jog to keep up with me. "Keith, it's fine, they're not heading towards us." Lance tried. I didn't slow down.

Lance decided to just go and look in every room that wasn't occupied. As long as no one was in the room, I was fine with it. The first door Lance chose creaked a little as it swung open. I practically pushed Lance inside and closed the door.

It seemed to be an information room. Filing cabinets and desks and drawers lined a wall, then a huge screen filled another wall, then the other was lined with computers on stand-up desks.

Lance's eyes went wide. "Cool," he breathed. Immediately he made his way over to a filing cabinet and started rifling through its contents. "There's all these CDs and homemade? Lab-made? Videos in here." Lance informed me. Cautiously I made my way over to him and peered in.

"They're labelled," I observed. I hated not being able to read. I needed to learn, I decided. I'd get Hunk or Lance teach me after this. When we got out.

Lance mumbled the names to himself as he looked. "Test subject 3357, reaction to electricity pumped gently into the body... test subject 77950, reaction to fasting for a month..."

He pulled a random one out. "Let's put it on." I looked at him as if he was crazy. He was crazy.

"They'll hear us!" I objected. Lance waved me off. "I'll put it on mute, don't worry." He said. I guessed I wasn't going to change his mind, so I stepped back, a disapproving expression on my face. Lance put the CD in the drive and pressed play.

The scene of a white room appeared on the big screen, muted as Lance said. I watched wide-eyed as two scientists led me into the screen, blind-folded and posture submissive, my ears plastered to my head.

Lance gasped. I just watched, my body unmoving as if frozen. I remembered this. No, no, no.

One of the scientists held me as the other pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into my forearm. My body on the screen jerked but didn't let out a sound. Needles were normal, I could take a dozen without blinking.

Both scientists left quickly, leaving me in the room alone. A few seconds past, then my body started to jerk strangely, my body going into a sort of seizure. My mouth opened, wide, most likely letting out a scream or cry. I remember, it hurt a lot, like hot lava in my veins.

I tried not letting my mouth open too wide, because now Lance had a perfect view of my long, sharp canines. He sucked in a breath. He seemed to be frozen in place as I was.

I was snarling, my claws out, tearing at my flesh, trying to get the pain out, get it out, get it out...! Acting animal-like, growling, tearing, clawing, writhing on the floor in agony, my claws - that are usually kept sheathed, safe - making claw marks on the floor.

I'm a monster. I deserve to be treated like one. I'm not human. Never was, never will be. I'm a monster! A monster, monster, monster...

I hadn't realised that tears were streaming down my face. Lance snapped out of his trance and quickly turned the video off, turning to me with wide, horrified eyes. He saw me crying and his eyes got even bigger. He rushed to me and wrapped me up in his warm, comforting embrace.

"Oh, my God." He breathed. "I am so sorry, I should never have put that on, I should have listened to you. Oh God, I'm so sorry."

I didn't blame Lance. But... he had seen me like that, he had seen me as what I truly was - a monster. A monster. Nothing more. I'd never be more than a monster, a monster, A MONSTER!

"Keith?" Lance pushed back from me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me squarely. His eyes were determined.

"Keith? Listen to me. I don't care what you look like. You hear me? You're not a monster. You're Keith... and that's all that matters to me."

I glanced up at him. He looked so earnest, his eyes boring into me, telling me - shouting at me that I was not a monster. He didn't care that I was purple, that I had big, furry ears that could hear a chain lock snap shut two hundred feet away or yellow eyes that glowed in even the darkest of cells, that I had retractable claws sharp enough to tear a man's throat out or teeth strong enough to snap bone. I looked into his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying.

My eyes teared up again, and I started crying again, but for a completely different reason.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Shunk commence! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter update in as many days! 
> 
> Although, this chapter may be a little short, sorry. Wrote it instead of sleeping. . . 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! \\(>u<)/
> 
> \- Amy <3

As Lance and I left the room, we heard the sound of running feet. We tensed up, but when they came around the corner, it was just Hunk, Shiro and Matt, eyes wide and puffing, accompanied by a fourth person. She was tall and looked human-like, except for her pointed ears and markings under her eyes.

Her skin was dark, very dark chocolate but her hair was pure, snowy white. Her eyes were a crystalline blue and looked desperate, but also determined - her beautiful face set.

They came to a stop when they saw us. The woman put on a guarded expression and took a step back, but Shiro pulled down the scarf covering his lower face and sent her a reassuring smile.

“Hey, Lance, Keith,” he greeted, making sure his voice was quiet. Lance smiled at him then looked at the woman, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“And who’s this lovely lady?” He asked, sounding more curious than ‘interested’. I let it slide.

Shiro glanced at the woman, then back at us. “Hm? Oh, um, guys, this is Allura. Allura, this is Lance and Keith.”

Lance smiled at Allura. I nodded.

“Hello,” her voice was high and sweet. Guarded, but she didn’t look as scared and closed off as Keith had been. Maybe she hadn’t been in RUST for as long as Keith. And she knew her name.

“We have to keep moving.” Shiro cautioned. “I knocked them out but they could come to any second.” He turned to Allura. “How many more are there?”

Allura frowned thoughtfully. “I think there’s only one more of us here...” she didn’t sound sure. Shiro frowned.

“Do you know where they would be?” He queried. Allura pointed down the hall. “This way.”

This break in / break out was proving to be way too easy. It was almost like no one was trying to chase us, to stop us. I could tell the others were thinking the same thing, by their expressions, but I chose to keep quiet about it. No use sabotaging the plan when it was going to smoothly.

Allura led us around the corner to the right, then another sharp turn to the left. Doors lined the wall at regular, spaced out intervals, all the same colour - white, so it was near impossible to tell what room was which.

Finally, Allura stopped at a door that looked no different from all the others and put her hand flat on it. “This is where they’re kept, I think. I saw them being taken in here once.”

Shiro nodded, and stepped forward, trying the handle. Of course it was locked. Hunk stepped past him and literally broke the door handle off. I jumped backwards, and Lance inhaled sharply.

“Geez, buddy, you’re strong.” He said, his voice weak. Hunk kept his head down, abashed. I got the feeling he was a little sensitive about his strength.

With surprising gentleness, Hunk pushed the door open inwards. We all held our breath. I squeezed Lance’s hand a bit harder than was probably necessary.

The room was white - surprise! - , with a low pallet on one side of the room and a wall of double-sided glass across the other. A toilet sat adjacent to the bed behind a small makeshift wall hiding it from the glass. Sitting on the bed, pressed against the wall, huddled into a trembling ball was a very large ... something. It reminded me of Hunk, with it’s large, sturdy build and thinly disguised muscles. It’s eyes were glowing yellow - not just the iris - like me - but the entire eye, and it seemed to have some kinds of... horns?... on its head instead of hair.

This thing suddenly made me feel a whole lot more human. I instantly liked them - one of the reasons being I could understand it’s fear, its distrust. It doesn’t know who we were, and they couldn’t trust anyone - we were probably some kind of new experiment they were putting them through.

Hunk, however, totally surprised me by loosening up, becoming a whole inch shorter and looking a whole lot more gentle and reassuring than I ever thought he could. He put his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright, we’ve come to get you out of here.” He made a hesitant step forward. The creature cowering on the bed - I didn’t know what to call it, I mean at least I had a name, but we didn’t know the thing’s gender or name or anything - raised its head a bit to look at Hunk. He smiled. His smile was warm like the food that he cooked, inviting, comforting, calming.

Hunk’s presence could be a very calming one. Just being around him made you feel relaxed and at ease. He dared to take another step forward, and instead of shrinking back, the creature looked up completely, it’s eyes wide and vulnerable.

“Who- who are you?” It asked. It’s voice was higher than expected. Female then...?

Hunk reached out a hand, inviting. He radiated calm and safety. “My name’s Hunk. These are my friends, we’ve come to get you out of here. What’s your name?”

“S- Shay.” Definitely a girl. Hunk’s smile widened. “Come on Shay, let's get out of here,”

Hesitantly Shay reached out a hand and took Hunk’s, letting him gently pulled her up and off the bed. Still holding hands, Hunk led her out past us into the hallway. With as much effort to not make any noise as possible, Shiro closed to door behind us, wincing as the hinge made a slight creaking sound.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Getting out was easier than getting in. No one was around, and when Shiro checked, the people were still unconscious in the room where they had found Allura. Doubt was gnawing away at me, a chunk at a time, making my stomach twist up and do weird things to my nerves. It was probably nothing, but with the scientists, you could never tell.

What if they’re letting you get away because it’s all for another big experiment? A part of my mind kept asking, whispering doubts and sewing confusion. What if you were meant to get out, and they’re watching you right now, and you’re just another pawn in their big experiment?

I shook my head to clear my head. Of course, it didn’t help, but Lance noticed and squeezed my hand encouragingly, so that helped - if only a little.

There was stop much going on, my brain had forgotten to be afraid of being back here. There were more worrying, more immediate concerns to be dealt with. We reached the staff side entry door, and Shiro made us quickly file through. Shay squeezed her eyes shut, but Hunk still had his hand in hers and kept on holding it tight, encouraging her.

Allura’s face lit up with pure joy as she stepped out. “It’s been years...” she breathed. I wondered how she had found herself here if she hadn’t been forced here as a baby or young child. I’d maybe ask her later, maybe. However much I asked questions, it still didn’t feel natural. Like I was breaking some kind of law by putting a question mark at the end of my sentences.

We all - that had them on - pulled off our scarfs, though I was still wearing sunglasses and a hoodie so it didn’t make much difference. It’s actually surprising how much people don’t see when they’re not expecting it.

Then we realised. “Hey, guys... won’t the guard at the gate realise there’s two more of us then when we first went in?” Matt asked, almost like he didn’t want to bring it up. Shiro sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“Oh of course. How could I forget?” He looked around at everyone. “Um... maybe Allura and Shay can put the scarfs on your head and pretend to be cleaners? I mean if you both keep your heads down, the guard may not notice....” Matt shrugged, and Hunk sighed.

“I mean it’s worth a shot...?” Lance ventured.

Hunk helped Allura and Shay tie the scarves, and we walked out, back across the courtyard thing, trying to make it seem like we weren’t smuggling two test subjects - no, three - out of the lab, and actually were meant to be there, with a legal, valid reason for being at RUST.

That was a little hard. I mean I just naturally look like I’m up to something shifty. And Hunk is surprisingly bad at acting, as is Shiro.

All I have to say is: security guards are really inattentive. We just walked past, and all he said was.

“Hope you enjoyed yourselves,” I mean, are they even trained, or just people randomly picked off the side of the road?

Pidge and Matt’s sarcasm has apparently been rubbing off on me. But I don’t mind. I think sarcasm would- suit me.

We got to the car and immediately Pidge launched themselves at us. “OMG, you’re still alive. You guys made this emotionless ball of sarcasm jittery with nerves and worry. You must be magic.” Then they noticed Shay and Allura.

“So these are them?” Shay stepped back and hid behind Hunk, but Allura stepped forward.

“I’ve met everyone but you. I’m Allura. And you are?” Her voice was smooth and courteous. Pidge looked slightly taken aback.

“Um, er, I’m... Pidge...”

We walked behind the car and all started taking off bits off cover-up clothing such as the scarfs. Pidge packed away their laptop, setting the camera back to normal. Lance nudged me.

“Hey, you can take your hood off now.” I started. I had completely forgotten about the hoodie and sunglasses.

Just as I slipped off the glasses and slid back the hood, Allura happened to glance at me.

Immediately quite a lot of things happened at the same time, or at least in quick succession. Allura’s eyes widened and her mouth went ‘o’ shaped. She stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over Pidge. And all she said was one word, hissed and full of loathing.

“Galra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs evilly* cliffhangers give me a reason to live >:D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Klance and new discoveries :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... it took a while to update. I was probably just avoiding it /(;•-•)/ 
> 
> Well, its a nice longish chapter so enjoy :)

I flinched back, bumping into Lance as I did so. He stumbled back, but managed to not fall over, and catch me at the same time. Allura took a step back, anger, distrust, fear, and disbelief intermingled on her face.

“How...?” She breathed. “How are you here? How is this possible?” I shook my head, numb with shock.

What had she called me? What was the strange alien girl going on about? It made no sense. Shiro saved me by stepping in between of me and Allura, a confused frown on his face.

“Allura. Explain - none of us understands what you’re talking about. What’s a Galra? Why did you call Keith that?”

Allura’s eyes bored wide, scared holes through Shiro’s chest. There was a tense silence, where the only sound was the wind picking up, ruffling nearby shrubbery, and dry, half-dead bushes just clinging onto life in the hot, unforgiving desert landscape.

“T-the Galra are... are aliens from another planet, far away from here. They destroyed half the galaxy, burned planets, massacred millions of innocent lives. They are also the reason I am here, on Earth, in the first place...” she took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Earth is one of the very few planets to be untouched by the Galra. I- I have no idea why one is here.” She then looked up at Shiro, fixing his eyes on hers. “They’re dangerous, bloodthirsty. A cruel, heartless race. Why is one here? How... Shiro, you have to stop it! It must be planning something. It’s evil!”

Everyone was frozen, petrified by Allura’s words. I shivered as every eye suddenly turned to me. This was all too much! I’d just learnt that apparently, I was an alien from space! I wasn’t evil! The scientists in RUST were evil. I never wanted to be like them.

I looked around at everyone. Wide eyes staring at me. Lance took a step back from me. I started to panic.

“N-no, NO! You’ve got it wrong. I—I'm not...” I felt myself to tear up. I was so weak! Why couldn’t I be stronger?

“I’ve been at RUST my whole life! I don’t know anything about the Galra, I’ve never heard of them! Please, please!” I finished in a whisper, eyes wide and hands shaking, desperate to make them understand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not evil...” I turned to Lance, barely aware of the tears quickly disappearing into my thick fur. Lance’s strong eyes softened.

“Hey, don’t cry, I know you’re not evil.” He stepped forward carefully, slowly raising his arms to encircle me and pulling me softly against his chest, resting his chin on my head, causing my ears to twitch slightly as he murmured “You're safe now, remember. No one's going to hurt you again, I’ll make sure of that”. Hunk sniffed, tearing up a little. Shiro glanced at back at Allura.

“I have no doubt the Galra you know are terrible, bloodthirsty, but that isn’t Keith. If he’s what you say he is, he may be descended from them, may look the same, but he’s lived his whole life in RUST. He’s not like the others.” Allura looked at me, eyes searching every part of me.

“Maybe so...” she conceded. “He certainly looks more human than the Galra, though how a human and Galra got together, not to mention met, is beyond me.” She stepped forward and proffered a hand. She smiled apologetically at me.

“I believe I owe you an apology, Keith. I should not have judged you just because you looked like the Galra, I should not have jumped to a conclusion so quickly.”

I didn’t blame her. She obviously had a bad history with the Galra, and it wasn’t her fault I looked the way I did. I took her hand.

“So... there’s other that look like me?” I asked, curious and intrigued. Maybe I wasn’t such a monster, maybe there was a reason I looked like this. Allura nodded.

“The Galra look very similar to you. Purple, big ears, yellow eyes. Although some have tails, and most their entire eye is yellow, not just the iris, I should have realised that.”

Maybe I’d be able to meet one of my race one day. Maybe not all of them were evil. I’d finally look at place. Be around my own kind. Look normal. There was nothing I wanted as much, but be able to just be normal, to look like everybody else.

Matt was curious, however. He stepped forward, looking between me, Shay and Allura.

“Does that mean you’re all aliens? Do you have names for your races? What planets do you come from?” I felt like I was drowning in all his questions.

Allura, however, smiled and answered.

“Shay here is I think, a Balmeran, a race that lives on the surface of a Balmera, and I am an Altean, a race from the planet Altea, that was destroyed by the Galra. I am the only survivor...” her face went sad and distant as if remembering painful memories.

Matt was clueless as ever and widened his eyes comically. “Last remaining Altean? Like in Doctor Who? Where the Doctor is the last remaining Time Lord? Coooooool...”

Pidge snorted and Lance laughed softly at him, but Shiro put a hand on Allura’s shoulder.

“You’re out of RUST now though, you can finally go back into space, maybe help people fight against the Galra?” He tried, attempting to comfort her. Allura smiled up at him gratefully.

“That you Shiro. Actually, I have got an idea, but-” she looked around the car at the lab.

“I’ll talk about it more when we get to your... base? Home? I think we’d better be leaving.”

We had all forgotten about the fact that we were supposed to be getting away from the lab before we get caught. Guess we just got caught up...

I mentally shook the bad pun out of my head. I didn’t use to be so... was there a word for it? I never made jokes before, and I wasn’t quite sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Hunk took one look at the car, then at our enlarged group of people. “Guys, there’s really not enough room in here anymore.”

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

“Alright Pidge, you’re getting into the boot.”

To the surprise of many of us who didn’t know Pidge enough to know their gremlin-ness, Pidge jumped and clapped their hands, squealing in joy. I was honestly scared--it was so un-Pidge-like.

They grabbed their laptop and soon had made a nest for themselves among all the old blankets and machine tools. Shiro raised his eyebrows, but made no comment, just slid into the driver's seat. Matt called shotgun, Hunk took the left back seat, with Shay practically sitting on top of him. Allura sat uncomfortably squished in the middle, and Lance sat on the right with me on his lap.

I rather enjoyed my position. Lance buried his face into my back, wrapping his arms around me.

“Man, Keith, you’re like a giant, cuddly, fluffy, hot water bottle,” Lance mumbled contentedly. I had no clue what a hot water bottle was so I had no answer. Luckily Lance didn’t seem to expect an answer, so I just stayed quiet.

Matt turned round in his seat as Shiro pulled onto the road and made an illegal U-turn to go back the way we’d come. He pulled a mischievous grin. “Gaaaaaaayyyyyyy...” He drew out the word, emphasising the A’s and Y’s. Lance rolled his eyes, Hunk laughed lightly. “Matt...your gay” Shiro muttered, but he was smiling. “But he does have a point.” Came a muffled voice from the boot, “are you guys just gonna admit you like each other and finally get together or are you just going to keep denying it?”

Lance floundered. “Um, we, uh...”

“What’s together?” I asked, trying to help Lance by giving him more time. Matt huffed gleefully at my ignorance, clearly finding it amusing. “It’s when two people - or three, that can happen - like each other so much that they become a couple and get into a romantic relationship. Where they’re... more than friends. They kiss and stuff, I dunno, haven’t experienced much yet.” He sounded accusatory. Shiro snorted.

“What can we do at the Garrison Matt? They have security cameras in the bathrooms. Get over your romantic fantasies for now.” Matt grinned. “For now...”

But me and Lance... we’d kissed. Didn’t that mean we were together? I turned to face Lance, shuffling and swivelling on his lap, which was no easy feat.

“Lance?” I asked, unsure, curious to know as well, but not wanting to be too pushy.

“Um, well... I...” Lance flapped. “Urg, just ask him out already.” An unamused voice came from the boot, accompanied by the sound of relentless tapping on a keyboard. Lance groaned. “I feel like I’ve been put in the spotlight...” he muttered. “You have.” Was the reply.

“Fine. Keith. It’s been a hectic and crazy and confusing last few days, and I haven’t really had the time to ask - but will you go out with me?”

“The straightforward type?” I heard Matt mutter in the background, but I wasn’t really paying close attention. My face felt tight like it was being pulled in a totally different way than it had ever been before. It felt weird, but also right, like it was something that I should have been doing more often, but never had.

I saw Lance’s eyes widen, and Allura was smiling, almost sadly. Then I realised. I was smiling for the first time in my life.

“Of course,” I replied.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

By the time we pulled up in the Holt family house’s driveway, the sun was already setting. Beautiful oranges and pinks and yellows spread across the horizon, fading up into deep, dark blue freckled with tiny, glimmering stars.

I was curled up on Lance’s lap, head on his shoulder, facing the sunset, just enjoying the view, just trying to live in that moment. Hunk talked softly to Shay in the background, and Matt and Shiro bantered pleasantly. Allura had shut her eyes and lent her head back against the headrest. She seemed peaceful, if only for the moment.

I grumbled a bit when Lance shifted underneath me and opened the car door. “C’mon Keefy boy, time to get out.” He smiled. Keefy? Must have been taken from ‘Keith’, and I liked it strangely.

The inside of the house was cold, but after Pidge was let out their boot-nest they went inside and switched on the ‘heater’. Hunk took Shay into the lounge room and got her some blankets, and Shiro, Matt and Allura made their way into the kitchen. I went to grab my blankets then Lance and I followed them.

Allura was sitting at the bench on one of the high stools and Shiro was next to her. Matt was next to the stove, examining a packet of something. Lance went over to him and asked, “Packeted pancake powder, really? My sister can do better.” Matt huffed.

Allura saw me, and her face looked confused, then softened.

“You really aren’t like all the other Galra are you?” She laughed, eyeing me, wrapped in my blankets that were trailing off my small stature and onto the floor. “I could actually call you cute.”

I felt a blush rise up my face. She hated Galra - but still found me cute? Her face lit up with mirth at my blush, and she patted the seat beside her.

“Come sit here. I need to talk about something, but...” she looked around, frowning when she didn’t see Hunk and Shay. “...I’ll need everyone here first. This involves everyone.” Shiro looked over at Allura curiously. “I must admit I’m interested.” He smiled, “want me to go get Hunk and Shay?”

Allura nodded and gave him an appreciative look, her alienistically beautiful face lighting up. “Only if they want to come - but that would be great.” Shiro blushed and quickly turned around and walked out, muttering “I’m gay, I’m gay, I’m gay...” underneath his breath.

After a moment or two, Shiro re-entered the kitchen followed by Hunk and Shay wrapped in a fleece blanket owned by Matt when he was five, covered in little rocket ships and stars and little green martians.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about Allura?” Shiro asked curiously. Matt turned around from whatever he was doing and lent on the benchtop. “Yeah, I’m curious as well.” He added, “It seems like something serious. What else could possibly be more serious then a lab torturing innocent aliens?”

Allura gave him an unimpressed look. “An intergalactic war against a formidable and heartless race of aliens!” She exclaimed. “The Galra could - if not opposed, reach Earth, so it affects us all.” Matt looked suitably corrected, his face a mixture of pout and thoughtful.

“So what were you about to tell us?” Hunk asked, meekly. He probably didn’t want to get told off by Allura as well. Allura smiled round at all of us.

“I think I have a solution.” Allura laced her fingers together as we all crowded in closer, curious to hear what she had to say.

“Years ago, my father and… the Galra discovered a new substance called quintessence. Using that, they created five giant robotic lion spaceships, that could merge together to create a strong, powerful robot called Voltron. It was a force to be reckoned with, and with it, my father and the other paladins of the lions brought peace to the galaxy. After Zarkon the leader of the Galra emperor declared war, he destroyed my home planet and tried to take control of Voltron, but before he could, my father hid each lion, leaving the key to their whereabouts with me.”

She paused to take a breath, looking around at everyone. I wasn’t sure about me, but everyone’s eyes were wide with interest and excitement. If what we thought she was getting at, was what she was getting at, this could be really important.

“If we get all five of the lions, we can form Voltron and finally start bringing to fight to the Galra.”

“But how-” Lance started, looking confused.

“I also have reason to believe that one of the lions - the blue one, is here on Earth.”

“But where-” Lance tried again. Once again Allura cut in.

“And somewhere quite near here I believe.”

“Do you know where? I can try to pick up the signal if there is one.” Pidge offered. Hunk nodded.

Allura smiled warmly at them. “That would be great. I don’t know your land very well, but I may be able to help you find the signal.”

Allura got up and exited the room with Hunk and Pidge, Shay following closely, unwilling to be apart from Hunk. They left behind a room full of confused people, full of questions. Or maybe that was just me.

“I forgot to mention but our Kerberos mission is on Monday, we take off soon after lunch, so we won’t be able to help you find the lion,” Shiro said, looking disappointed. Matt nodded in agreement.

“We’ll have to leave early tomorrow to get back to the garrison to get ready,” Matt added. “But- we’re going into space, and you guys might be as well.” He chuckled. “We might meet up there!”

The thought warmed me. Going into an unknown place meant meeting anyone familiar would be a blessing.

“We’ll be leaving before any of you guys wake up, so we’ll say goodbye after dinner,” Shiro said.

Matt continued preparing some sort of pre-made dinner, and Shiro got us all drinks.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

After dinner, which was something called ‘macaroni cheese’, and tasted a lot like the stuff I had lived off during my years at RUST. We had had to drag Hunk and the others away from the laptop screen, and by the looks on their faces after eating, it hadn’t been worth it. I had to agree.

Shiro explained about he and Matt having to leave in the morning, and Hunk looked pleasantly surprised. Pidge seemed to know already.

“Have fun guys, this could be a trip of a lifetime,” Hunk exclaimed. “Well, I guess the rest of us will be going into space to fight an intergalactic war - but both are cool. I’d rather be going on the Kerberos mission than fighting evil aliens.”

Lance nodded, but he was smiling. “Anywhere Keef goes, I go.” Everyone rolled their eyes. “It’s tooth-rottingly sweet,” Matt exclaimed.

Shiro put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him in. “But I thought you liked that...?” He caused Matt to blush. Pidge shook their head.

“You’re all gay.” They stated. No one could argue.

Afterwards, everyone parted. Shiro and Matt to Matt’s room, Pidge, Allura and Hunk, along with Shay, Hunk’s self-proclaimed shadow. Lance and I headed into the lounge room, where my bundle of blankets lay waiting for a snuggly Keef to burrow into. I felt the need and buried myself. Lance laughed appreciatively and got down on his knees.

“Is there room in there?” I flailed around, trying to untangle blankets to create room for Lance. He burrowed in after me, and we ended up cuddled up together, surrounded by warm blanket and sleepy atmosphere.

I was mentally and physically drained from the day’s escapade. The built-up tension of going back to the lab and breaking out two more prisoners (test subjects) was finally being released, leaving me more tired than I thought possible. My eyelids felt like lead, my consciousness slipping away faster than I could say “‘m tired...”.

I let myself go. We had succeeded with the breakout. I hadn’t gotten re-captured. Lance was with me. I might even be going away into space, away from Earth, maybe to even meet people that looked like me.

Maybe there were nice Galra. Maybe I’d find out about my mom. Maybe...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you to the people who held fast through the entire making of this complete and utter shambles of a story /(^u^)/  
> And thanks to my editor, this story would be crap without you :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I may continue to write, if you're interested ;)

By the time I blinked open heavy eyes clouded with sleep, it was nine in the morning. Lance had obviously gotten up before me - I had noticed that he was a light sleeper and got up early. I slept light as well, but my body had started to get used to being able to relax - at least a little.

I squirmed my way out of my cocoon of blankets and stumbled to my feet. I heard commotion in the kitchen so I headed over. Lance was talking to Hunk as the big guy made us all breakfast. The smell was incredible. Allura and Pidge were seated at the bench, bent over Pidge’s computer, muttering to each other and Shay was seated as well, a blanket around her shoulders, watching Hunk with an intent, almost desperate expression.

Matt and Shiro were nowhere to be seen, so they must’ve already headed off back the Garrison. I silently wished them luck on their trip to Kerberos.

Lance looked over as I came in. He grinned and waved me over.

“The sleeping beauty has awoken.” I had no idea what it meant but I gave my boyfriend a hesitant smile all the same. I still wasn’t very good at smiling. My muscles were unused, and I was still learning how to use them.

“What… what’s for breakfast? I murmured. Lance looked over at his cooking mastermind of a friend. “Ummm… french toast? Or some variation. It’s going to taste great though.” There was no uncertainty in Lance's voice. Whatever Hunk cooked would taste good.

I took a seat next to Lance, amusing myself in how the seat rotated around. I swung around to face Allura and Pidge and suddenly I remembered.

“Oh. Hows.. the tracking of the lion going?”

Lance glanced over at the two muttering trackers. “I think they’ve picked up on it, but it’s weak. They don’t have a definite location yet.”

I nodded and went back to swinging around and around. I was thrilled to be launching off into outer space, but I had grown familiar and fond of the Holt’s house. The way that it always seemed to be the right temperature, unlike the constant just below zero of the lab. It always smelled nice too, like cookies or flowers, unlike the decontaminated, disinfectant smell of RUST. It was filled with loving, caring people who cared about me. Actually cared.

I tried to remind myself that those loving, caring people would be coming with me, out into endless space. Help me find some nice Galra, maybe. I’d be with them. Lance had promised me he’d never leave me. I believed him. I had to.

Hunk served out toast that had been apparently soaked in egg, and passed out different topping for said toast. I chose - by Lance’s recommendation - a chocolate spread that tasted nice, but was a little sweet. Hunk called it Nutella. I thought it sounded a bit like a girl’s name.

“What kind of nut job came up with that?” I asked. Honestly, I hadn’t meant to speak out loud.

The whole room went silent. Clattering cutlery stilled, munching tapered off. All eyes slowly turned to stare at me. All were wide with shock, a little bit of fear, and a few, pride.

“K-Keith, buddy…” Lance stuttered, looking at me with amazement. “Did… did you just… make a joke?”

I looked around. Why was everyone so… stupefied? Bewildered? Astonished? It wasn’t that big a deal, Lance cracked jokes all the time.

“Y-yeah…?” I replied, unsure. “What about it…?”

“No… no reason…” Lance tried, forcing his head round to look back at his toast. Pidge forced their gaze back on the laptop screen, but their eyes were still shining with pride.

Hunk looked shocked and bemused but continued munching on his honey covered toast. Allura and Shay hadn’t gotten the joke, so neither of them really looked surprised. Shay just chewed her food, and Allura kept muttering to Pidge.

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

Just before lunch Pidge and Allura jumped up with a shriek of “EUREKA!”. I practically fell off the couch, where Lance and I had been watching ABC Kids - which It was strange but entertaining. Lance and I scrambled up from the couch and raced into the kitchen when Hunk had already beaten us.

“We did it!” Screeched Pidge, “We’ve found where the lion is!”

“It’s in some caves not far from here,” Allura told us, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Let us go, right after lunch!”

Hunk instantly busied himself with making lunch. I guessed he couldn’t wait to go.

A lasagne and salad later, we were all scrambling into the car, Hunk taking the wheel this time, Shay getting shotgun. Lance sat in the middle of the backseat, me on his left, Allura on the right. Pidge got the boot once again.

I looked over at Allura. She gazed out at the rocky landscape as we headed out of town, her eyes misty, her mind undoubtedly far away. She was finally off, back into space where she belonged. Where Shay belonged. Where I belonged. But I didn’t feel like I belonged out there, among the stars. I loved the stars, now that I had actually seen them, but I had never felt drawn to them, not strongly at least. Maybe, I’d just never had the time to really think about where I belonged.

I definitely did not belong in the lab. I didn’t really feel like I belonged on Earth, I guess, though. Nobody looked like me. I’d never lived a normal life, estranged from society, just for the way I looked.

Lance put an arm around me. “Why the glum look?” He asked. I hadn’t realised I’d been frowning. “Um, sorry…” I muttered. “Just thinking, I guess.”

Lance nodded, understanding. Who wouldn’t be in a thinking overdrive? We were going to a cave to get a blue lion and fly it up into space. To potentially form into a bigger, powerful robot called Voltron and fight an evil race of aliens.

Almost too soon, the car stopped.

“Here we are, folks…” Hunk informed us.

We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. On one side of us, an outcropping of giant boulders with caves randomly riddled with caves and holes stretched above us. Red sand, and a road that stretched from nothing into nothing on the other side.

We all jumped out, the car doors slamming behind us. Hunk let Pidge out of the boot, and the gremlin slithered out.

Hunk locked the car, and we all started heading towards the expanse of rocks. “Where are we even going to start?” Hunk asked. He was right. There were just so many caves. Allura shook her head. “I am not sure. There might be a symbol or carving that will help us?” She sounded unsure.

With many grunts, heaving, and failing, we managed to climb up to the nearest one. It wasn’t as deep as it seemed, so we guessed we had to try the next one. I didn’t want to climb up again, but I figured we had no choice.

The amount of grunting, groaning and swear words that were involved in the second climbing was just going to get worse, as we found we needed to scramble to yet another, then another. Finally, at the seventh one, Pidge stopped and whipped their forehead, letting out an unintelligible sound of pain and suffering.

“Please, just leave me here! You can come to pick me up when you’ve found the thing.”

Hunk refused to let Pidge stay and die so he pushed them up onto the next ledge. Pidge’s eyes widened as we scrambled to climb up next to them. “Guys look!”

We clambered up next to them and saw what they were looking at. A large open cave, with a smaller, suspicious looking cave leading into the rock from it. We decided to give it a look. Inside, it was dark, but there was enough light to see faint, ancient carvings on the cave walls. They depicted intricate circles, lions and other strange beasts.

“Wooooowww!” Hunk exclaimed appreciatively. Lance walked over to a carving of a lion and rubbed away at some of the dirt that coated it.

“These must have been made thousands of years ago…” He breathed. Suddenly, the lion lit up with a bright, neon blue. Lance jumped away as the blue spread along to every carving, filling the cave with bright blue light. My mouth gaped open.

Just as suddenly, a circle of the same light lit up around us and the ground started to shake. “This doesn’t seem good…” Hunk whimpered. Way to state the obvious.

The ground fractured and crumbled, falling out from under us. I barely had time to yelp as we were all thrown down a steep tunnel, sliding down a submarine tunnel, only getting faster and faster until we were spat out and falling into a submarine lake.

“Urg…” Lance groaned, pretty much summing up how I was feeling. We were all soaking wet, and Pidge’s glasses, which they had stolen from Matt, were worryingly bent. Allura was the first one to their feet. We seemed to be in a cavern, that maybe I’d like to explore if there wasn't a…

“Oh my God,” Lance croaked. No kidding.

Just feet away from us was a ginormous blue robotic lion, surrounded by a glowing force field. Pidge straightened their glasses and gazed up at it, mouth far wider than I thought possible. Allura’s face lit up in pure joy. Her face seemed to shine in the soft blue light.

“It really is here!” She cried. “Come, we must embark.”

“Then leteth us,” Lance said, copying Allura’s old way of speaking. I jabbed him in the ribs in case she took it as insulting.

We made our way over to the lion, stopping as the forcefield didn’t let us go further. “What do we do?” Asked Lance, sceptically.

“Do we just knock?” He knocked twice, and we all fully expected nothing to happen. But today seemed a day for things you didn’t expect. With a whoosh the forcefield slid up and out of existence, creating a blast of air that blew our hair out of our faces and almost knocked Pidge off their feet.

The circle of engraved stone that the lion was sitting on started to glow - I wasn’t surprised anymore - and light beamed out of it, blinding me. When I recovered my sight, I heard a clank, and with a polished, professional sound, the lion’s mouth opened, and a ramp extended for our convenience.

“Well then…” Pidge said, stepping forward. Lance beat them up the ramp and was gone inside the robotic head. I was dubious but followed after him. We entered a control room of sorts, a pilot seat facing the controls to fly the lion, I supposed. With little hesitation, Lance made himself comfy in the seat. We all crowded in around him.

With a yelp, Lance was shot forward in the seat to face the gears. “Alright!” He crowed, obviously excited. Allura smiled, “The blue lion has obviously chosen you, Lance.” She told him.

“Cool, so you don’t choose your lion, your lion chooses you?” Hunk asked, curious. Allura nodded in agreement. “You can also get chosen by the colour of your clothes, apparently.” She shrugged when we all turned to look at her in confusement.

“I didn't decide how it all works.” She defended. Lance turned back to the controls, his eyes lighting up. Then his face turned to one of confusion.

“Woah did you guys just hear that?” He asked, turning to us.

“Hear what...?” Hunk asked, concerned for Lance’s mental stability.

“I think she’s talking to me!” Lance said, in awe. “Let's see how this works!”

He leant forward and pressed some buttons. The lion hummed.

Before launching off, Lance turned back to us.

“Are we ready for this?” Most of us gave hesitant, not quite sure nods. “Well,” Lance started, “We’re off to go fight in an intergalactic war against purple aliens, with giant robotic lions.” He grinned. His big, cocky, loveable grin.

“What could possibly go wrong?”

“Well, a lot-” Hunk began. Everyone shushed him. “We might even meet my family and Shiro up there,” Pidge mused.

Lance turned to me. “You ready, buddy?” I grinned at him. As long as he was with me, I’d go anywhere.

“Ready.”

Lance pulled the toggle sticks, and the lion burst up and out of the rock, and into the sky.


End file.
